


Мой сосед Туунбак

by Redhat



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Russian Setting, Angst and Humor, Don't copy to another site, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Heavy Drinking, changed names
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhat/pseuds/Redhat
Summary: Написано для команды fandom Terror на летнюю Фандомную битву 2019.Приключения белого медведя (?) в многоквартирном жилом доме.Источник вдохновения: https://russian.rt.com/nopolitics/video/601632-novaya-zemlya-belyi-medved-zabryol-podezd





	Мой сосед Туунбак

«Он летит ночной порой,  
Лунным светом освещенный  
И, ничем не удрученный,  
Все он видит под собой.  
Гордый, хищный, разъяренный.  
И летая, словно тень,  
Глаза светятся как день».

_П. И. Карпов, «Творчество душевнобольных»_

Утро злосчастного январского дня в доме №145 на проспекте Амундсена началось с того, что товарищ Крозенко разбил на площадке между вторым и третьим этажами бутылку водки. Лифт, как водится, не работал, походка Крозенко с утреца не отличалась твердостью, орлиный взор слегка затуманился, а потому бутылка (уже открытая и начатая по дороге) шмякнулась под ноги ему и соседке Евгении Ивановне Францевой, которая как раз вела гулять своих питомцев: черного волосатого Нептуна и упакованного в комбинезончик Жако, голого фендрика с хохолком и мерзким тоненьким голосом. Голос самой Евгении Ивановны также не отличался ласкающей слух тембральной сладостью.

— Господин Крозэнко!

— Доброе утро, мадам Францева, — буркнул тот, привычно пятясь в сторону и отворачиваясь от резкого взгляда и аромата духов.

Поджав вишневые губы, мадам нагнулась и подхватила Жако прежде, чем тот влез бы лапками в орошенное водкой стекло.

— Четверг! Рабочий день! Как вам не стыдно! — просвистела она на пике возмущения. — Нэптун, фу!

— И вам всего хорошего, — проворчал Крозенко, привычно делая вид, что возгласы мадам Францевой адресованы не ему, а темно-зеленым стенам и грязноватым ступеням лестничной клетки. На стене напротив как раз досыхало пятно краски, прикрывшее собой не то очередной пример народного словотворчества, не то образец абстрактной подъездной живописи. Стену, естественно, покрасил Томик Джабасян — святой души человек, который больше всего на свете переживал, что такую гадость могут увидеть невинные дети. Крозенко же склонялся к версии, что именно дети эти художества и оставляли.

Он посторонился, и пыхтевшая от досады мадам Францева прошествовала мимо, оставив ольфакторный след из душных роз. Не успел стук ее каблуков стихнуть внизу, как на третьем этаже приоткрылась дверь, и в проеме появился Джабасян с метлой и совком в руках. Его густые брови сошлись на бледном лбу в выражении сосредоточенной скорби, прозрачные горные глаза были печальны.

— Ох, Федор Родионович, что ж вы опять, дорогой...

— Здравствуй, Томик, — вздохнул Крозенко. От одного вида молодого соседа ему стало нестерпимо стыдно, куда более стыдно, намного сильнее, чем если бы целый легион мадамов обрушился на него хором обвинений. Томик, студент заочного отделения и официант в хорошем ресторане, был самим воплощением порядка и порядочности. Шикнув на Крозенко, который потянулся было к метле, он начал сгребать осколки.

— Что же вы так, Федор Родионыч? Ведь обещали же! Сами себе пообещали, дорогой, зачем же опять, ох-ох...

— Слаб есмь, — развел руками Крозенко. От этого движения полы его старенького пальто распахнулись, явив миру вторую бутылочку, спрятанную во внутренний карман. Крозенко поспешил застегнуться, но Томик уже заметил все, что не следовало.

— Ай-ай, любезный вы мой, ну как же так, ну зачем? — запричитал он, оперевшись на древко метлы, как усталый воин — на копье. — Вы же свое здоровье губите! Не кому-то чужому вредите, а себе! Как так можно, вы ведь умный человек... Вы звонили по тому телефончику, что дал доктор Игорь?

Крозенко, доселе покорно кивавший каждому слову, отрицательно затряс головой. Игорь Добринский был всего лишь фельдшером на скорой, а никаким не доктором, но он действительно недавно вручил Крозенко листовку какой-то организации по борьбе с разными зависимостями. Листовка Крозенко не понравилась главным образом из-за своей глянцевости и громких обещаний «избавить от губительного недуга». Всевозможные призывы и агитационные лозунги издревле наводили на него тоску. Придя домой, Крозенко спрятал листовку в тумбочку под зеркалом, а позже выбросил в куче со всяким хламом и забыл.

— Обязательно позвоните, а то как же... — вещал тем временем Джабасян, но вдруг прервался, прислушался и засуетился.

И верно: сверху доносился, нарастая, топот ног в валенках и теплых ботинках. Помноженный эхом подъезда, топот этот превратился в гул, сравнимый с приближением стада антилоп. Лишь одно явление в доме №145 на проспекте Амундсена могло произвести столько шума: многочисленные дети Филиппа Карловича Чернолесова, жившие на седьмом этаже, отправлялись в школу и в детский сад. Крозенко, задрав голову, посмотрел вверх между перилами пролетов. Вот замелькали цветные пятна; они резко заходили на повороты, толкались, иногда перепрыгивали ступеньки. Раздался чей-то недовольный писк.

— Осторожно, стекло! — объявил Джабасян.

— Доброе утро!

— Здрасьте, здрасьте...

— Здрасьте, Федор Родионыч. Здрасьте, Томик.

— Здравствуйте!

— Драсьте!

— Здрасьте, а-а-а...

— Здрасьте, дядь Федор!

— Томик, привет!

— Привет-привет, отличного вам всем денечка! — радостно отозвался Джабасян; он вовремя согнал осколки в угол аккуратной кучкой.

Яркие фигурки с разноцветными рюкзаками (старшие впереди, младшие — в кильватере) гуськом потопали дальше. Замыкал это шествие Дамир Дамирович Фаткуллин, который нес на руках малолетнюю крестницу Алису Дамиру. Алиса Дамира имела при себе мягкого медведя не первой степени белизны.

— Здрасьте, Томик. А, Федор Родионыч, — Фаткуллин смерил его несколько презрительным взглядом. — Доброе утро.

— Тун-н-н, — прогудела Алиса Дамира, тиская медведя.

— Как вы, как вы? — лучась улыбкой, спросил Томик. — Все здоровы, молодцы?

— Да вот, тьфу-тьфу-тьфу. Алиса, не грызи мишке ухо, ему больно.

— Тун-н-нб...

— Филипп Карлович на дежурстве? — сочувствующе продолжал Томик.

— Да, суточное. Берет дополнительные, а что делать? — удерживая девочку, Фаткуллин еще как-то умудрился пожать широкими плечами.

— Конечно, конечно, столько детишек надо кормить...

Крозенко не выдержал и украдкой закатил глаза. Такие разговоры всегда раздражали и шокировали его своей нелогичностью: ей-богу, как будто дети эти в один момент рухнули с неба, не было — и нате вам! Однако от Фаткуллина его гримасы не скрылись. Выпятив внушительную челюсть, он одарил Крозенко прищуром темных пронзительных глаз и чуть раздул ноздри.

— Метель сегодня обещают, — проворчал Крозенко, чтобы как-то поддержать беседу.

— Да, кстати, неблагоприятный тип погоды, вы осторожнее там, — посоветовал Джабасян.

— Дядь Дамир, опаздываем! — крикнула в пролет голова в желтой шапке.

— Иду! Ладно, господа, всего хорошего, — Фаткуллин поправил сумку, вытащил у Алисы изо рта край своего шарфа и зашагал вниз. Тихонько завывая, девочка смотрела поверх его плеча на Крозенко, и отчего-то тому стало не по себе.

Крозенко поморщился. Никто в доме №145 не знал, чем конкретно занимается Дамир Дамирыч и в каких отношениях он состоит с почтенным вдовцом Филиппом Карловичем, своим «давним сослуживцем». Где эти двое служили, никто также понятия не имел. Теперь Филипп Карлович работал на таможне и в дни дежурств ни свет ни заря отправлялся в путь до границы. Дамир Дамирыч, насколько было известно Крозенко, не работал нигде, но умудрялся на что-то жить в двушке на десятом этаже.

Томик между тем сгреб осколки и деликатно понес совок в свою квартиру. Крозенко горестно побрел следом.

— Ключи-то не посеяли? — осведомился с порога Томик. — Или вам сразу запасные дать?

— Не, тут они, — и Крозенко побренчал в кармане связкой с тяжелым брелком.

— Другую отдайте.

— Что?..

— Другую отдайте, — кротко повторил Томик, качнув головой на пуговицы пальто Крозенко. Тот скорчил мину искреннего непонимания и нащупал ногой ступеньку.

— Погубите вы себя, Федор Родионыч, — серьезно и очень грустно подытожил Джабасян и захлопнул дверь.

Крозенко понуро поплелся наверх. Ему оставалось пройти только два марша (жилье его находилось этажом выше, аккурат над Томиком), но дорога казалась длинной и полной неожиданных препятствий. Цепляясь за перила, проклиная дохлый лифт, он наконец достиг нужной двери и после непродолжительной войны с замком ввалился в квартиру. Деревянная створка отсекла его от парфюма мадам Францевой, все еще витавшего в подъезде, но в собственной прихожей Крозенко встретил тоже отнюдь не аромат альпийской свежести. Это была типичная прихожая в жилище холостяка, притом холостяка пьющего. Снимая обувь, Крозенко задел батарею пустых бутылок, упакованных для сдачи, и те отозвались тоскливым звоном. Вешая пальто, он чуть не сорвал хлипкий крючок. Старая газета шуршала в полумраке, словно в ней кто-то ворочался. А ведь когда-то это была приятная квартира со светлыми обоями, новенькими занавесками, удобной мебелью и акварельными маринами в рамках...

Крозенко даже помнил, когда именно и по какому поводу сделал у себя ремонт. Тогда с его балкона еще открывался вид на газон и детскую площадку, пришедшую впоследствии в запустение. Обломки сгнивших качелей и каруселей вывезли, а вместо газона под окнами раскинулся пустырь, где Эдик Маленький после отсидки намеревался устроить «бизнес», то бишь стоянку с шиномонтажкой и мойкой. Но в те давние, уже почти забытые времена, когда внизу зеленела трава, а в небе светило солнце, Крозенко собственноручно созидал в квартире «ремонт к женитьбе». У него, как ему до сих пор казалось, были все основания думать и действовать именно так. Исполненный веры, надежды и любви, он в меру своих сил и финансовых возможностей создавал вокруг атмосферу тихой уютной радости. Именно о такой атмосфере, по ее собственным словам, мечтала Сонечка Расколова — гений чистой красоты, белокурый ангел во плоти и по совместительству племянница Ивана Ивановича Францева.

Присутствие в его обозримой реальности мадам Францевой заставляло Крозенко разве что матюгаться сквозь зубы, однако от наличия в этом мире людей вроде Ивана Ивановича его, как выражался Эдик Маленький, «плющило и колбасило по полной». В прошлом профессор технического университета, Иван Иванович был председателем ТСЖ, борцуном за справедливость, чистоту и порядок, адептом ЗОЖ-культуры и вообще сверх меры бодрым паразитом с нехилой пенсией, на которую он иногда путешествовал, а также посещал музеи, театры и концерты. Он любил песни Утесова и старые французские комедии, был способен превратить любой разговор в собственный монолог, а монолог — в проповедь, и к тому же капли в рот не брал. Все сие по отдельности и особенно в целом приводило Крозенко в лютую ярость, сравниться с которой по силе эмоций могла лишь его несчастная любовь к барышне Расколовой. В довершение ко всему барышня еще и жила с ним в одном доме (Францевы объединили две квартиры на шестом этаже, заказав ради этой цели, как не уставала напоминать всем мадам Евгения, «индивидуальный проэкт у архитэктора»). Раньше Крозенко любил украдкой подниматься на четыре пролета и слушать у металлической двери с замками-пауками, как в недрах пятикомнатных палат профессиональная и очень талантливая скрипачка Сонечка разучивает какое-нибудь сложное произведение (разумеется, сквозь толщу двери до него долетали лишь редкие оборванные ноты, но и по ним Крозенко выстраивал в своем измученном сознании пленительный образ райской гармонии). Однажды, уже после полученного отказа, он расхрабрился и купил билет на концерт, в котором выступала Сонечка, а также роскошный дорогой букет, но за час до выхода «зассал» и вместо музыкального вечера устроил себе традиционный водочный, глядя на цветы в вазе сквозь потоки горьких слез. Он был слабаком и дерьмом, и не заслуживал ничего, кроме запущенной квартирки, полной перегара и протухших надежд, и места заведующего складом в порту, оставленного за ним хлопотами друзей. Он был как тот пустырь за окном, слишком паршивый даже для того, чтобы мыть на нем машины.

В действительности против бизнес-планов Эдика активно выступали как раз Иван Иваныч Францев с его кликой, отчего в их доме давно шла холодная война с отдельными горячими конфликтами, но Крозенко сей факт благополучно забыл.

Он поставил сбереженную бутылку на стол в кухне, дернул в сторону грязную занавеску и выглянул в окно. Погода портилась: тучи собирались над районом в могучие кучи, чернея и клубясь грозовыми фронтами. Серый фасад панельного дома угрюмо тянулся вверх от побитого тротуара двенадцатью уровнями, как корабль, готовый встретить бурю. Крозенко посмотрел на загаженный чайками козырек подъезда, на машины, разбросанные кое-где вдоль улицы. Большинство жителей давно уехало на работу, и только он, жалкий стареющий завскладом в запое, чахнул тут, никому не нужный и ни на что не годный. Хлопнула дверь: сверху Крозенко видел, как Томик, кутаясь в длинный шарф, бежит на юг, к автобусной остановке. Томик торопился в свой ресторан, или в институт, или куда еще ему было надо. Все боялись куда-то не успеть, один Крозенко не ведал этого страха. Он опоздал уже везде, где только мог.

Мысли его сами собой обратились к другим обитателям многоэтажки, оставшимся дома в будний день. Где-то там, скорчившись за компьютером, прятался от мира безымянный молодой человек, сосед Эдика Маленького, которому тот дал новомодное прозвище «Хикки» — так, мол, нынче зовут чокнутых лузеров, что неделями не выходят из комнаты и всю жизнь торчат в интернете (в основном «в сетевых шутерах и всяких эрпэгэ» — Крозенко не знал и знать не желал, что это такое). Мало кто в доме был в курсе существования Хикки; например, Ходжиньш, скромный блондин с выгоревшими бровями (последний из новых жильцов), целый год пребывал в уверенности, что однушка на восьмом этаже пустует, пока однажды, выходя от Эдика (Эдик хотел взять его в долю насчет автомойки), не заметил щуплого паренька, который, повозившись с ключами у соседней двери, открыл ее и втащил внутрь три огромных пакета продуктов. Ходжиньш поздоровался с ним, но не получил в ответ ни приветствия, ни даже взгляда.

На первом этаже жил другой человек, редко покидавший свою квартиру, но вот с ним были знакомы абсолютно все. Фома Фомич Блэнько, инвалид флота, был добрым другом Крозенко еще с академической скамьи. Пять лет назад он потерял левую ногу по колено и с тех пор почти не выходил на улицу, разве что иногда отдохнуть летом на лавочке у подъезда. В основном Фома Фомич сидел у своего окна и, покуривая чудесно пахнущий яблочный или вишневый табак в старинной трубке, болтал с соседями, когда те возвращались домой. Рядом с ним устраивался на подоконнике толстый кот, которого Фома Фомич гладил и осыпал всякими морскими терминами («что воротишь нос на правый борт, скотина?») Супруга гражданина Блэнько, Нина Матвеевна, была женщиной немногословной, но приятной, и, что особенно радовало Крозенко, не любила и не уважала госпожу Францеву. Помимо радости общения Фома Фомич приносил также и непосредственную пользу: именно его пресловутый Иван Иваныч Францев привлек к наблюдению за происходящим в доме по двум камерам (одна была установлена снаружи и охватывала входы в подъезд и в подвал, а вторая — в тамбуре с почтовыми ящиками). Мониторы поместили у Блэнько в гостиной, рядом с телевизором, и он исправно делал и хранил записи.

Наконец, вместе с Игорьком Добринским проживала совсем уж таинственная персона, сведения о личности которой были еще более скупыми, чем о затворнике Хикки. Знали только, что она эскимоска или вроде того, ничего не говорит, хотя всегда здоровается кивком. Молодая, красивая, только уж очень странная. Где Игорек с ней встретился, зачем сюда привез, кто она ему — родственница по крови, подруга, любовница, жена? — было неизвестно. На единственный прямой вопрос, заданный как-то Игорьку, тот улыбнулся, поправил очки и ответил: «Простите, но это не ваше дело», да так вежливо, спокойно и серьезно, что никто больше не стал поднимать эту тему.

Если рассудить откровенно (вполголоса разглагольствовал Крозенко, поджаривая себе яичницу на завтрак), у каждого из них, за редким исключением, были свои секреты, а то и целые скелеты в шкафу. Почему Сонечка, незамужняя женщина тридцати с чем-то лет, делила жилплощадь (пускай и очень просторную) с дядей и тетей, а не снимала квартиру где-нибудь еще? Что за контрабанду отлавливал (и наверняка частично прихватизировал) Филипп Карлович Чернолесов, и какая тесная дружба связывала его с Дамир Дамирычем Фаткуллиным? Что вообще за человек этот Фаткуллин? Он жил в их доме уже года три, но держался со всеми высокомерно и как будто особняком (в битве за пустырь он, ясное дело, принял сторону Филиппа Карловича, который утверждал, что дети во дворе должны играть, а не попадать под выезжающие со стоянки драндулеты). За что именно отсидел Эдик Маленький? Почему Игорь Добринский, чья фамилия истинно отражала его характер, и доктор Стрельный, являясь коллегами по цеху и соседями по этажу (оба жили на девятом), явно не выносили друг друга? Все это были мелочи и пустяки, на которые Крозенко не следовало бы обращать внимания, но иногда жизнь сама собой наводила его на тревожные мысли. К кому он сможет обратиться в случае беды? К покалеченному закадычному другу Фоме, к Игорьку, если тот не на дежурстве, к Томику, если у того нет лекций или смены в ресторане, и... всё? Крозенко не общался с соседями по площадке, у него и телефонов-то в старенькой «Галактике» было раз, два и обчелся. Порой он казался себе одиноким, как айсберг в океане, и смертельно пугался раскинувшейся вокруг безмолвной тьмы. Он даже к бутылке прикладывался один (Фома отказывался наотрез и крепко бранил его, если видел пьяным). Ниже падать было некуда.

Выложив подгоревший завтрак на тарелку и наливая небольшую хрустальную рюмочку водки, Крозенко вновь обратил свой взор в окно. Ему не понравилось то, что он увидел. Старый моряцкий инстинкт, еще не вытравленный с концами выпивкой и депрессией, подсказывал, что надвигается не обычная метель. Чёрная грозовая масса висела низко в небе, накапливая силу, как фантастическое оружие массового поражения, как раскрытый космический купол, из которого по первой команде посыплются губительные снаряды. Крозенко поежился. Ранним утром (он плохо спал сегодня — впрочем, как и последние несколько дней) он обещал себе, что поест, выпьет одну рюмку и немного приберет свинарник в квартире, а потом сходит и сдаст в конце концов пустые бутылки, но теперь последний пункт плана казался ему неразумным. Не стоит рисковать и переться куда-то в метель, особенно учитывая, как хорошо (нет) посыпают обледеневшие тротуары на проспекте Амундсена. Вот за что бы следовало побороться зануде Францеву — чтобы дворники не жалели зимой песка и соли, но нет, ему подавай ревитализацию пустыря, велодорожки и прочую фигню...

Уговорив яичницу и две полные рюмочки вместо одной, Федор Крозенко решил, что уборка может подождать, а ему лучше лечь на продавленный диван и попробовать доспать часок-другой. Так он и сделал, а тучи всё росли, накрывая свинцовым одеялом дом №145, и другие дома, и весь город с его дорогами, машинами и людьми...

* * *

Когда товарищ Крозенко продрал глаза, оказалось, что перевалило крепко за полдень. Организм требовал к себе внимания сразу в нескольких направлениях; ворча, Крозенко сунул ноги в тапки, посетил совмещенный санузел и пошел на кухню, нащупывая по дороге кнопку выключателя. На кухне, да и во всей квартире, царила темная ночь.

Щурясь, он глянул вниз, на улицу, и отметил, что машин во дворе стало гораздо больше. Это означало, что жители их дома вернулись с работы раньше обычного, а такое случилось бы лишь в самых неординарных обстоятельствах. Вернувшись к дивану, Крозенко нашел среди одеял и газет пульт от телевизора и включил местный канал. Показывали там, естественно, какую-то ерунду, но внизу вдоль края экрана бежала строка: «Внимание, внимание! Штормовое предупреждение! Представители гидрометеорологической службы сообщают... (далее шли цифры, из которых Крозенко понял только то, что дело дрянь). Убедительно рекомендуем не покидать жилье и не пользоваться личным автотранспортом. Если вы находитесь в магазине, приобретите товары первой необходимости, батарейки, продукты питания и лекарства. Возможны снежные заносы и заторы на дорогах. Возможны перебои в подаче электроэнергии. Возможны...»

Крозенко уже не знал, что читает на экране, а что достраивает и дописывает его собственное нетрезвое воображение. Как сомнамбула, он поплелся в прихожую проверить, есть ли в тумбочке батарейки для радиоприемника, фонарика, и что там еще может понадобиться. На лестнице снова раздавались топот и детские голоса, куда более веселые, чем утром. Ага, короедов отпустили с занятий, и назавтра школа тоже отменяется. Четыре выходных дня — чем не повод для ликования? В общем радостном гвалте, однако, солировал чей-то истошный рев. Крозенко посмотрел в глазок и успел заметить, как Дамир Дамирыч Фаткуллин в съехавшей набок ушанке несет наверх рыдающую в три ручья крестницу.

— ТУ-У-УН-Я-А-А!..

— Алиса, деточка, ну успокойся! Мишка пошел погулять и скоро вернется, вот увидишь...

— А-А-Ы-Ы-Ы!!!

— Да заткнись ты! — крикнул кто-то из старших братьев. Дамир Дамирыч рявкнул что-то в ответ, и галдящая компания устремилась дальше, на свой этаж. Хлопнула дверь, но Крозенко чудилось, что он до сих пор слышит безутешный плач девочки. Он представил себе, что сейчас происходит в квартире Чернолесовых (тоже объединенной из двух, но без всяких «индивидуальных проэктов»): вот вся эта орава скидывает сумки, верхнюю одежду и обувь, вот они, вереща каждый о своем, толкутся в сортир и мыть руки, вот Дамир Дамирыч, сняв сапоги, в одних носках идет разогревать на плите огромную кастрюлю с борщом, потому что «дети голодные», вот дети помладше начинают ныть, потому что не хотят борщ, а хотят сладкое, и Дамир Дамирыч вынужден изыскивать подходящие аргументы в пользу своего правильного решения... а над всем этим стелется вой несчастной Алисы Дамиры, для которой с потерей игрушки настал конец света. Да уж, Крозенко не выдержал бы и пяти минут такого хаоса, а ведь кто-то в нем жил и даже не особо жаловался...

Он призадумался, вспоминая, как все обстояло в те времена, когда еще была жива мать семейства госпожа Чернолесова. Кажется, дети вели себя немного культурнее, отправление в школу по утрам не напоминало сход лавины, и уж точно никто так истошно не ревел. Летом они устраивали иногда пикник во дворе, а Филипп Карлович играл на гитаре и неплохо пел, и Фома Блэнько подпевал ему из своего окна. Крозенко не мог воскресить в памяти облик покойной Чернолесовой, но она всегда или катила коляску, или заезжала с ней в лифт. А потом она... ушла в мир иной, и лифт перестал нормально работать.

Теперь в подъезде стукнуло сразу в нескольких местах, и Крозенко из любопытства высунулся на площадку. Крикнув кому-то: «Скоро вернусь!», Дамир Дамирыч сбежал по ступенькам, на ходу натягивая перчатки.

— Федор Родионыч, — устало кивнул он, не останавливаясь. Казалось, Фаткуллин забыл, что они уже виделись этим утром. Крозенко вышел из квартиры и посмотрел вниз через перила. Томик Джабасян, запорошенный снегом, отряхивался и притопывал у себя перед дверью.

— О, Дамир Дамирыч, дорогой, вы куда в такое ненастье?

— Томик, где тут ближайший магазин игрушек?

— Что-о, простите?..

— Игрушек магазин. Она меня с ума сведет. Я ведь говорил, надо было сразу брать двух медведей, а то и трех. Теперь ищи вон...

— Но там же предупреждение, шторм идет, Дамир Дамирыч! — всполошился Томик. — Куда вы, побойтесь бога!

— Да если бы я знал, куда... Интернет не ловится, видимо, из-за погоды...

— На Морской в супермаркете игрушки продают! — подсказал сверху Крозенко, не понимая толком, зачем ему потребовалось вмешиваться в чужие проблемы. Он редко заглядывал в большие магазины, а в дорогом торговом центре на Морской был всего пару раз, но запомнил там внушительный отдел всяких потрясений для родительских кошельков.

— Ага, спасибо! — поблагодарил Фаткуллин. — Ладно, транспорт опаздывает, пешком быстрее...

— Ураган жуткий, с ног сбивает! — крикнул ему вслед Томик, но впустую; Фаткуллин уже выскочил в тамбур и на улицу. Ветер швырял в окна подъезда пригоршни снега, небо сделалось совершенно черным, внизу и вдали мигали уличные фонари, где-то сработала противоугонная сигнализация.

— Федор Родионыч!

— А? Что, Томик? — отозвался тот уже с порога.

— У вас продукты есть? Хлеб там, крупа, молоко... Я купил по дороге, так что если нужно...

— Спасибо, перебьюсь как-нибудь. Думаю, эта вьюга ненадолго! — нарочито бодрым голосом ответил Крозенко. На самом деле он представлял себе, как буря накроет их на несколько дней, выбьет везде электричество и перекроет любое движение, и они окажутся в снежном плену, словно сбившиеся вокруг костра в пещере первобытные дикари. Мадам Францевой придется выгуливать своих питомцев прямо в квартире, у мобильных задротов сядут телефоны, по радио станут крутить апокалиптические метеосводки... Запертые непогодой, «неодинокие» люди начнут выяснять отношения, то бишь ссориться и скандалить, а люди одинокие, вроде Федора Крозенко, будут лежать себе на диване и в ус не дуть.

Исполненный этих приятных мыслей, Крозенко поставил «Галактику» на подзарядку, залил кипятком суп быстрого приготовления и, чувствуя себя мрачно и уютно под защитой стеклопакетов, сел обедать. После трапезы он полез в шкаф проверить на всякий пожарный, что у него там имеется из съестного, обнаружил древнюю перловку с долгоносиками, две пачки хороших макарон и банку какао, уже просроченного, но еще годного к употреблению. В холодильнике нашлись три яйца, колбаса, полпачки масла и пакет молока. Хлеба оказалось в обрез, но Крозенко решил, что ничего, проживем на макаронах. Да и поздно было метаться — он не дылда Фаткуллин, чтобы в метель рассекать по сугробам.

Единственное, что вправду беспокоило Федора Родионыча, это что он будет делать, когда закончится водка. Та утренняя бутылочка разбилась очень некстати; Крозенко все-таки желал сохранить остатки репутации и не ходил в бакалею каждый день, а закупался «с резервом». Он и бутылки сдавал в разных местах, чтобы не слишком примелькаться. Если бы не уснул после завтрака, а сподобился выйти и вынести партию, мог бы купить еще про запас... Теперь придется включать режим экономии, а режим этот Крозенко ох как не любил. Другое дело, что идти с такой бедой было не к кому, разве что к Эдику Маленькому, но Крозенко не хотелось быть в долгу у бывшего зэка. К тому же, Эдика общими усилиями наставляли на путь истинный профессор Францев и его молодой тезка Ваня Ивин со второго этажа, а потому помощь с той стороны была вовсе не гарантирована.

Крозенко помыл и вытер посуду, задумчиво поглядел сначала на початую бутылку, а потом на безобразие, творившееся снаружи. Вздрогнул. Выматерился. В окне на уровне четвертого этажа висел гигантский белый медведь и пристально на него смотрел. Крозенко моргнул несколько раз, на каком-то параллельном, подсознательном уровне вспоминая Булгакова, «Летучий корабль» и разные другие сказки, но пока он приходил в себя, медведя сдуло на фасад, и он рассыпался вихрем снега о бетонные плиты, стекло и жесть.

В тот судьбоносный момент в мозгу Федора Родионовича метеором мелькнула мысль, что он, возможно, уже допился до белочки, и стоило бы прекратить, пока галлюцинации не обрели еще более угрожающий характер. Однако Крозенко, по собственному признанию, был человеком слабым, а потому налил себе еще рюмку и отправился дальше топтать старый скрипучий матрас. В сиесту ему привиделся Дамир Дамирыч Фаткуллин в медвежьем тулупе, который тонул в сугробах во главе отряда наполеоновских гусар, и все это было пафосно, белоснежно и под Смоленском, где возвели межгалактический космодром имени Алисы Селезневой. Размышляя во сне, всегда ли она была Селезневой или вышла за такового замуж, Крозенко далеко не сразу понял, что грохот диковинных космических машин на самом деле есть стук в дверь его собственной квартиры, просто очень громкий и настойчивый — можно сказать, даже яростный. Он так и не поставил себе новый звонок. Чертыхаясь, Крозенко в третий раз за день слез с дивана и побрел в прихожую.

— Кто там?..

— Федор Родионович? Это соседи, откройте, пожалуйста!

Глаза Крозенко широко распахнулись, плечи расправились, а следы выпитого, казалось, мгновенно и начисто испарились из организма. Этот голос, единственный на всем белом свете, мог окрылить его, отправить на подвиг, поднять из могилы. Это был нежный, хрустально-чистый голосок Сонечки Расколовой — она пришла к нему, сюда, и неизвестно сколько прождала под дверью. Неслыханно! Приглаживая дрожащей рукой волосы и заправляя в штаны полы несвежей рубахи, Крозенко поспешно повернул ключ в замке.

Зрелище, открывшееся на площадке его взору, сошло бы за кадр из гайдаевской комедии, если бы не выражения лиц собравшихся. Впереди всех, кутаясь в пушистую кофту цвета мимозы, стояла Сонечка и распространяла вокруг себя ангельское свечение, но вот рядом и позади... Рядом с Сонечкой возвышался Дамир Дамирыч Фаткуллин в совершенно мокрой одежде и с мокрой же головой, с лихорадочным румянцем на щеках и безумным блеском в глазах. Сразу за ним, растопырившись накачанными плечами в наколках, виднелся Эдик Маленький, и бакенбарды у него были воинственно взъерошены. Наконец, слева от Эдика, оттесняя его от Сонечки, топтались на месте «хороший мальчик» Ваня Ивин и Томик Джабасян, который, похоже, и стучал в дверь. Вид у всех был какой-то до крайности перепуганный.

— Что стряслось? — прохрипел Крозенко.

— Пропала девочка! — звонким, сверлящим уши тенорком объявил Ивин, и Крозенко невольно поморщился. — Осматриваем все квартиры, вы позволите?

Фаткуллин ничего не говорил, только часто моргал и шевелил губами.

— Да на здоровье, только откуда ей тут взяться? — пробормотал Крозенко, сторонясь и пропуская всех внутрь. — Дамир Дамирыч, проходите! Давайте, не стойте там, чего вы...

— Иди, иди, — легонько толкая Фаткуллина в спину, буркнул Эдик, а сам громко шепнул: — Шок у парня, понимаш? Драсьте, Федроныч.

Крозенко машинально пожал ему лапу и, выглянув еще раз в подъезд, закрыл дверь. «Следователи» уже разбрелись по комнатам (он слышал, как стучат дверцы шкафов, как кто-то подходит к балкону и бубнит: «Ни черта не видно, но ее тут нет»; Томик, кажется, даже полез под диван и расчихался от скопившейся там пыли). В маленькой прихожей остались только он, Соня и Дамир Дамирыч. Сонечка нервно сжимала и разжимала руки.

— Хотите чего-нибудь? Какао? — предложил Крозенко, надеясь, что она не заметила батарею пустых бутылок в углу.

— Нет, спасибо, Федор. Мы сейчас уйдем. Мы начали снизу, то есть сначала сверху, конечно, с Чернолесовых... — Соня вспыхнула тем же болезненным румянцем, как и продолжавший молчать Фаткуллин. — Это так ужасно и... и нелепо!

— Так что же все-таки стряслось? Пожалуйста, присядьте на кухне. Дамир, выпьешь? — Крозенко по своему опыту знал, что немножко алкоголя вкупе с обращением на «ты» может помочь человеку в ступоре. Фаткуллин тупо посмотрел на него, на предложенную бутылку, и почти утвердительно качнул головой.

— Понимаете, — взялась объяснять Сонечка, — Дамир Дамирович был в магазине, когда ему позвонили дети Чернолесова и сказали, что младшей девочки, Алисы, нет дома. Она надела курточку, теплые сапожки, шапку, и вышла из квартиры. Три с половиной года, ну как она смогла, там же замки и... В общем, старшие позвонили Дамиру Дамировичу, не сразу пробились с этой бурей. Он все бросил и побежал обратно. Он поранился, кажется, — тут Крозенко и сам увидел, что ладони у Фаткуллина ссажены до крови, а на коленях джинсов большие грязные пятна. — Когда вернулся, сразу зашел к Фоме Фомичу на первом этаже и посмотрел записи. Алиса из здания не выходила, слава богу.

— Слава богу, — в тон ей повторил Крозенко, — слава богу!

— Да, в такую метель страшно подумать, что бы... Мы теперь обходим всех, ведь мало ли, кто-то открыл дверь, а она могла растеряться и шмыгнуть в квартиру, или кто-нибудь ее увидел на лестнице и позвал к себе...

— Хикки не открывал, — впервые подал голос Фаткуллин и улыбнулся жутковатой кривой улыбкой. — Эдик сказал, что дверь ему выбьет, а тот все равно сидел тихо, как мышь...

— Да, Эдуард совсем разбушевался, но я потом поговорила с тем жильцом, и он открыл, и девочки там не было, конечно.

— В полицию звонили? — спросил Крозенко. Спрашивать, в курсе ли отец, он посчитал неделикатным.

Фаткуллин поставил пустую рюмку на стол.

— Нет, не звонили. Федор Родионыч, она в доме. Что полиция может сейчас сделать, чего не можем мы? Только создать Филиппу дополнительные проблемы.

Крозенко не сразу сообразил, что Филипп — это сам Чернолесов, родитель всей этой оравы.

— Дамир Дамирович прав, — поддержала его Соня. — Наверху сейчас Тоозер с Ходжиньшем ходят по квартирам, они там больше людей знают. И мы обыскали подвал и технические помещения, у дяди в столе были запасные ключи. Гриша Горкин потом, как буря утихнет, проверит крышу, но это невозможно, чтобы девочка достала до лестницы, опустила ее, открыла тяжелый люк и вылезла.

— Вам надо полечить руки, — Крозенко кивнул на ободранные ладони и пальцы Фаткуллина.

— Потом. Эдик, что? Тут всё?

— Ага, — широкий и коренастый Эдик Маленький перекрыл собой коридорчик. — Фомич звонил, грит, два раза еще смотрели с женой, малявка даже в тамбур не выходила, и чужой никто не заходил.

— Господи, да где же она? — застонал Фаткуллин, и Сонечка погладила его по плечу, отчего сердце Крозенко болезненно екнуло.

— Я бы тоже хотел помочь, — кашлянув, произнес он, — только оденусь потеплее. Вы ведь еще не всех обошли?

Соня немного смутилась. Крозенко слышал, как Ивин, Томик и Эдик выходят на площадку и разговаривают там. Фаткуллин, морщась от боли, похромал вслед за ними.

— Федор, спасибо большое, вы нам вправду очень поможете, если... — Сонечка снова замялась. — Если вам удастся попасть к Добринскому. Игорь, кажется, на дежурстве, его телефона у меня нет, а та девушка... Боюсь, никого, кроме вас или Фомы Фомича она к себе не пустит, а Фома Фомич ведь не может без лифта...

Крозенко понимающе замычал себе под нос. В пору молодости они с Блэнько баловались изучением «крайне-северных» языков и, нахватав с миру по нитке, что-то помнили до сих пор. На девушку Игорька их жалкие коммуникативные попытки особого впечатления не произвели, но она хотя бы улыбнулась (отчего стала еще красивее) и ответила длинной вязью непонятных им звуков. То был единственный раз, когда кто-либо из соседей слышал ее голос. Пару раз Крозенко встретил ее на лестнице и помог донести тяжелые покупки (лифт, как водится, чаще отдыхал, чем работал). Резонно было полагать, что к его «вторжению» она отнесется спокойнее, чем к появлению у себя на пороге какого-нибудь Эдика Маленького.

— Конечно, Соня, я прямо сейчас поднимусь, — заверил ее Крозенко и, осмелев, легонько пожал Сонечке руку. Она вскинула на него глаза, в которых Крозенко всегда читал больше, чем следовало бы, и ответила, чуть стиснув его пальцы:

— Мы потом собираемся у Дамира Дамировича, не все, конечно. Будем думать, что делать дальше, если...

— Дай бог, чтобы девочка нашлась! — прервал ее Крозенко, которого эта история теперь трогала и вовлекала куда больше. — А кто сейчас с другими детьми?

— Там моя тетя, — вздохнула Соня, и Крозенко тоже вздохнул. За сохранность остальных юных Чернолесовых можно было не беспокоиться. Равно же не приходилось волноваться о том, что каждый из них съест свою порцию борща.

Попрощавшись (ненадолго) с Сонечкой, Федор Родионыч быстро переоделся — влез в приличный, хотя и тесноватый свитер и брюки с подтяжками, сунул в рот мятную конфету, в карман — полузарядившийся телефон и, заперев дверь, отправился исполнять добрососедский долг. Обогнав знакомую группу, которая поднималась на пятый этаж, он довольно резво взбежал аж на седьмой, где аккурат возле квартиры Чернолесовых колени напомнили ему, что им уже не двадцать лет, и надо бы помедленнее. Еще выше, искаженные эхом, раздавались голоса обоих прибалтов: Юриса, то есть Юрия Ходжиньша (он был родом из какого-то латвийского прибрежного города, работал в сфере грузоперевозок) и эстонца Суло Тоозера, который мог без грима играть викинга с топором. Видимо, они занимались поисками на последнем, двенадцатом этаже, где Крозенко вообще никого не знал. Он постоял на площадке, давая ногам отдохнуть и дожидаясь, пока обе поисковые группы зайдут в квартиры, затем одолел остаток пути и нажал кнопку звонка у Добринского. За дверью послышалось движение, и Крозенко встал так, чтобы его было видно в глазок. Он ободряюще улыбнулся и помахал. Лязгнул замок, в щели над цепочкой появилась часть удивленного лица эскимоски.

— Извините, — начал Крозенко на дикой смеси «чукотского с нижегородским», как называл его жаргон Блэнько. — Тут... беда. Потерялась девочка. Девочка, Алиса, вот такая, — он показал ладонью от пола примерный рост пропавшей. — Живет внизу, ниже. Она где-то в доме. Она не приходила к вам?

Эскимоска замотала головой, продолжая с удивлением таращиться на Крозенко. Он попытался еще раз:

— Все соседи, кто тут живет, ее ищут. Ищут девочку. Она могла спрятаться у кого-нибудь. Я могу войти? Я могу посмотреть... у вас?

Девушка сжала губы и снова покачала головой.

— Игорь скоро будет дома? — отчаявшись, спросил Федор Родионыч. На это он не получил даже немого ответа. Расстроенный провалом своей миссии, он кивнул и повернулся к лестнице, собираясь уходить.

— Tuunbaq. Tuunbaq awalukpok, — певуче произнесли из-за двери.

— Ага, спасибочки, — уже по-русски буркнул Крозенко. Он прикидывал, как лучше сообщить о своей неудаче Соне и остальным, и решил порядка ради позвонить еще в две или три квартиры. Доктор Степан Стрельный, живший через площадку с Добринским, впустил его, но не смог сообщить ничего полезного. Крозенко с уважением посмотрел на идеальный порядок в двушке с книжными шкафами до потолка и выразил надежду, что все закончится хорошо. Стрельный задумчиво промолвил: «Да-да, разумеется», но лицо у него при этом было такое, будто исход ожидался самый плачевный. Трехкомнатная квартира по соседству стояла пустой (туда, как объяснил Стрельный, должны были заселиться какие-то съемщики), а холостяк из однушки неделю назад улетел на Красное море нырять с аквалангом. Теперь Крозенко мог представить на грядущем собрании хоть какой-то результат, а потому он поднялся еще на этаж, где увидел приоткрытую дверь и кошку на пороге. Кошка была длинненькая, гладенькая, пятнистая и ушастая, и напоминала скорее маленькую пантеру, а не вальяжную усатую лежебоку. Крозенко осторожно заглянул в прихожую.

— Есть кто-нибудь дома?

— Это вы, Федор Родионыч? — донеслось с кухни. — Заходите, дорогой!

* * *

Крозенко сидел в кресле в гостиной с чашкой чая в руках и озирался по сторонам, как пятилетний сопляк в «Детском Мире».

Двухкомнатная квартира Дамира Дамирыча Фаткуллина была больше похожа на музей, чем на квартиру. Осторожно переступив через кошку, Крозенко очутился перед стеной, сплошь увешанной примитивными деревянными масками, какими-то ковриками с бахромой, замысловатыми плетениями из соломы, картинками и амулетами. На полу тоже были коврики и циновки разных цветов; потолочная лампа светила из-под экзотического абажура, на двери ванной красовалась глиняная табличка с фигурками по темному фону и непонятными надписями. Над входной дверью тоже висела маска, довольно жуткая. Мысленно чертыхаясь, Крозенко аккуратно повернулся вокруг своей оси, ожидая, что и между вешалок в одежном шкафу на него выглянет что-нибудь эдакое. Но тут из коридора на кухню, шурша шторой из деревянных бусин, вышел Томик, и у Крозенко немного полегчало на душе.

— Здрасьте еще раз, Федор Родионыч! Да вы не тушуйтесь, проходите. Остальные скоро тоже будут, а я так, заранее решил чайник поставить, приготовить кое-чего, а то Дамир Дамирыч, бедняга, сам не свой. Как же это получилось, боже мой, не уследили, и вот... Да вы садитесь, вон там кресла, диван, Дамир Дамирыч сказал, чтобы все удобно располагались. Зену видели, кошку-то? Какая красавица, царица! Хотите, я вам сейчас чайку налью?

Крозенко угукнул, спохватился, поблагодарил и, внимательно глядя под ноги, зашел в гостиную. Планировка квартиры, как он понял, ничем не отличалась от его собственной, но он все равно ощущал себя в каком-то лабиринте, где сплошь потайные двери и ходы, скрытые до поры, до времени диковинными цацками. На стенах в гостиной тоже почти не осталось живого места, только здесь все было украшено не масками и плетениями, а оружием. Крозенко где стоял, там и сел — как оказалось, под кривой турецкой саблей в окованных серебром ножнах. Кинжалы, кортики, ятаганы, какая-то не то катана, не то фиг знает что... все это блестело и наводило оторопь. Федор Родионыч плохо разбирался в холодном оружии, но даже он понимал, что вокруг не китайские подделки, купленные в дурилке для туристов, а подлинные предметы старины, умело подобранные и нагруженные каждый своей историей. Пол устилал настоящий персидский ковер (Крозенко персидских ковров в глаза не видал, но, судя по восточным сказкам, выглядели они именно так), в застекленном шкафу и этажерке толпились какие-то хрупкие редкости. После такого великолепия страшно было вообразить себе спальню Фаткуллина; отчего-то Крозенко представлялось там ложе два на три метра под бархатным балдахином, с подушками с кистями по углам, золотыми курильницами и волнующими душу и тело образцами древней эротической скульптуры.

— Чудное место, да? — Томик поставил на столик поднос с чаем и печеньем на совершенно простой нормальной посуде (Крозенко уже морально приготовился к сервизу эпохи Ай-Дзинь-Бей). — Вы тут в первый раз, Федор Родионыч? Я вот уже бывал, Дамир Дамирыч уезжал и просил приглядеть за кошкой. Детишкам он ее не доверяет, затискают ведь и закормят, да и боится пускать их сюда, сами видите... — Томик обвел красноречивым взглядом палаши и шашки.

— Это все его? — полюбопытствовал Крозенко. — Откуда?

— Не знаю, дорогой. Вот почти все, что в прихожей, это привез Филипп Карлович, сам Дамир Дамирыч ни в Африке, ни в Мексике не бывал, он больше по Востоку путешествует. Чай тоже пьет хороший, зеленый, попробуйте.

Федор Родионыч в жизни не пил такой гадости, но не хотел обидеть Томика и плеваться не стал. Вскоре в квартиру-музей подтянулись и другие члены поисковой команды. Эдик Маленький вылупил глаза, буркнул что-то восхищенное и непечатное и сел под катаной. Тоозер снял в прихожей ботинки и маялся с ними, не зная, куда приткнуться; на его заросшем бородой лице застыла восхищенная улыбка. Ваня Ивин, куда более равнодушный к окружающей экзотике, разложил между чашками чая свои записи и добытый где-то эвакуационный план типового этажа.

— А где хозяин? — спросил Крозенко. В действительности он хотел узнать, где Сонечка, но постеснялся говорить напрямую.

— Они с Софьей Андреевной пошли к Чернолесовым, посмотреть, все ли там в порядке, — отрывисто ответил Ивин, продолжая передвигать чашки и перекладывать свои бумаги. — Он сейчас подойдет...

— Слышь, — отвлекся от катаны Эдик Маленький, — может, пока всех нету, мы свои дела перетрем?

— Мне с вами дискутировать не о чем, Эдуард Михайлович, а ежели вы по вопросу общественного обсуждения насчет пустыря, то Иван Иванович ясно дал понять, там все решено...

— Слышь, ну, — упрямо и как-то грозно повторил Маленький и начал вставать, но Тоозер, разобравшийся, наконец, с обувью, похлопал его по плечу и миролюбиво протянул:

— Эдик, не на-адо...

— Есть новости о девочке? — вмешался Крозенко. — Какие-то зацепки, подозрительные люди, квартиры?

Томик Джабасян взял чашку и сел на диван рядом с Эдиком, который задумчиво похлопывал себя по коленям.

— Ни-че-го, Федор Родионыч. Все, кто были дома, нам открыли, а кого не было, о тех рассказали, кто сейчас где. Очень осведомленный у нас подъезд, однако. Увы, Алису никто не видел. Слышать-то слышали, как она рыдала, бедняжка, по потерянному мишке, но то ведь еще до метели было.

— Да, я помню. Я проверял девятый этаж, там тоже ничего, — Крозенко решил не распространяться о том, что не попал в квартиру Добринского; он был убежден, что эскимоска не лгала, но не мог поручиться за уверенность других соседей. — Что дальше? Звонить в полицию? Писать заявление о пропаже?

— Щас, Дамир придет... О, Дамир! — и Эдик Маленький подвинулся, отчего Томик оказался немного зажат между ним и мягким подлокотником. И верно: хозяин квартиры вылез из сапог, швырнул куда-то куртку и шарф и вошел в комнату — пятнистая кошка цеплялась ему за свитер на груди, утробно урча и только что не обнимая за шею. Повинуясь странному порыву, Крозенко и Ивин встали, а Тоозер отодвинулся в угол к этажерке. Фаткуллин снял с себя кошку и положил ее на диван к Эдику.

— Дамир Дамирович, ну как...

— Никаких подвижек. Дети напуганы до смерти, — Фаткуллин развел пораненными руками, — отцу не звонили, да я сам ему звонил, когда привел всех из школы и из садика... Мне сейчас надо ему позвонить, простите.

Он развернулся, открыл и закрыл невидимую под африканскими декорациями дверь. Все в гостиной затаили дыхание и навострили уши (перегородки в доме были тонкие, да и перекрытия подкачали, отчего в «индивидуальный проэкт» квартиры Францевых заложили дополнительную звукоизоляцию потолка между ними и ордой Чернолесовых). Сначала стояла тишина, только тикали где-то часы. Затем они услышали невнятный бубнеж, который то нарастал, то снижался до шепота, то вовсе прерывался. Наконец дверь приоткрылась, и Фаткуллин, повторяя: «Ладно, хорошо, не кричи. Ладно, сейчас включу», вернулся в гостиную, положил телефон на столик и ткнул в какую-то виртуальную кнопку.

— Громкая связь, — он тяжело опустился в кресло рядом с Крозенко и закрыл лицо ладонями. — Расскажите вы тоже, что мы тут делали.

В мобильнике пыхтело и шуршало. Крозенко переглянулся с остальными — никто явно не горел желанием объяснять несчастному отцу, что случилось с его малолетним ребенком. «Да и знаем ли мы толком, что с ней случилось?» На мгновение Крозенко привиделся совсем уж жуткий сценарий, фильм ужасов во плоти, но он отмел его как досадную помеху воображения. Он откашлялся и чуть подался вперед, наклоняясь к аппарату.

— Э-э-э, здравствуйте, это Крозенко Федор Родионыч, я ваш сосед с четвертого этажа...

— Слушаю! — рявкнул телефон. — Где моя дочь? Дамир, ты мне ответишь, или кто?!

— Понимаете, мы сами не вполне... Она не выходила из здания, в тамбуре камера работает бесперебойно, за этим пристально следят, — Крозенко чувствовал, что несет какую-то ахинею, но если замолчит, станет только хуже. — Ее нет в подвале, на крышу она вылезти не могла. Мы обошли все квартиры, девочка просто испарилась!

— Вот спасибо, успокоили... — голос в телефоне дрожал.

— Приезжайте, как только сможете, — попросил Крозенко. — И в полицию, я так понимаю, вы один имеете право... Но будьте осторожны, в такую метель...

Его собственная «Галактика» завибрировала в кармане, и он неловко поднялся.

— Уже выезжаю, — голос в телефоне на столе дергался, прерываясь, как при быстрой ходьбе. — Дамир, еще на два слова тебя.

Невольно толкаясь в проеме, Крозенко с Фаткуллиным вышли в коридор, как будто оттуда их было бы меньше слышно. Дверь в спальню снова приоткрылась (Фаткуллин сгорбился и понуро бубнил «да, да...», с той стороны орали), и Федор Родионыч краем глаза увидел ничем не примечательные серые стены, серый потолок и серую кровать. Контраст был разительный, и отчего-то ему вдруг стало очень жаль Дамир Дамирыча. Опомнившись, он открыл неотвеченные звонки и набрал последний номер.

— Да, Фомич, чего?

— Господа, у меня для вас две новости, — зазвучал в трубке скрипучий деловитый баритон Блэнько, — хорошая и плохая. С какой прикажете?

— Давай хорошую, — вздохнул Крозенко, который уже был сыт плохим по горло.

— Ага. Ну, буря вроде кончилась, снег идет еле-еле.

— Ладно, а плохая?

— У нас в подъезде медведь. Здоровенный.

Крозенко чуть не выронил телефон. В памяти всплыл чудовищный снежный зверь в окне, злые горящие глаза и оскаленные зубы. Между тем из подъезда доносился какой-то новый звук; Крозенко подошел к двери и прислушался. Так и есть: четырьмя этажами ниже у самого порога надсадно выл и лаял Нептун, ньюфаундленд Францевых и единственная крупная собака в их доме. Только раньше эта псина не лаяла; а вот мелкого Жако, который вечно тявкал как сумасшедший, сейчас слышно не было.

— Алё, Фомич, ты здесь еще? — Крозенко едва удавалось сдержать дрожь в голосе. — Ты что, шутишь так, да?

— Если бы... Сейчас в камеру гляжу, он стоит, почтовые ящики нюхает. Погоди, что... Бля! Бля, Федор, ты знаешь, что он сделал?! Вот буквально только что в камеру посмотрел и лапой ее снес! Все, нету у нас камеры!

Крозенко выругался. Происходящее из реальной, но понятной и какой-то обыденной беды стремительно превращалось в форменный ночной кошмар. Сжимая в потной руке «Галактику», он вернулся в гостиную на свое прежнее место.

— Так, ребята, у нас тут... Томик, есть на этом мобильнике громкая связь? Ага, включи, пожалуйста. Ребята, Фома Фомич на проводе, говорит, у нас тут гости.

— Белый медведь, — уточнил Блэнько, — огроменный. В тамбуре сидел, теперь камеру убил и фиг знает, куда поперся. На лестнице урчит, кажется.

— Это что, мы теперь как на Аляске? — всполошился Джабасян.

— Как он сюда проник? — изумленно воскликнул Ваня Ивин. — На входе кодовый замок! И откуда вообще взялся медведь в городе?

— Слушайте, парни, замок или не замок, я вам говорю, что видел, — раздраженно продолжал Блэнько. — Я человек непьющий, да и жена подтвердит. О, ч-черт, как будто в дверь ломится! Слушайте, я перезвоню...

— Фомич! Фомич, погоди! — крикнул Крозенко, но опоздал; экран телефона мигнул и погас. Тогда он вскочил и собрался бежать на помощь другу, но затормозил перед Тоозером и Эдиком, вставшими в проеме. Дамир Дамирыч тоже вышел на шум, на ходу протирая ладони ватой, смоченной чем-то медицинским.

— Чего спорите?

Перебивая друг друга, все принялись объяснять Дамир Дамирычу, что вдобавок к пропавшей девочке у них появилась проблема в форме непонятно откуда возникшего белого медведя. Громче всех кричал Крозенко, утверждавший, что медведь этот явно разумен, зловреден и пойдет сейчас ломать двери и ловить беззащитных людей.

— Нужно обзвонить всех, чтобы ни в коем случае не выходили! Что бы ни услышали на лестнице, ни при каких... Господи, да куда обращаться в такой ситуации?

— К звероловам, в зоопарк? — предположил Ваня Ивин.

— Кто нам поверит? — фыркнул Эдик Маленький. — Скажут, нажрались в зюзю, медвед им глючится! Фигня какая-то...

— Постойте! — воскликнул Томик Джабасян, который отошел посмотреть в окно. — Гриша Горкин хотел лезть на крышу, когда закончится метель. Вдруг он сейчас наверху, а медведь тоже там! Есть у кого-нибудь гришин номер?

— Зверь так быстро двенадцать этажей не пробежит, — засомневался Ивин, — и вообще, думаю, это какое-то недоразумение, ведь кодовый...

Он не договорил. Пол под коврами мелко задрожал, качнулись лампа в коридоре и люстра в гостиной, тревожно звякнули стекла этажерки. Словно какой-то невидимый смерч вертикально пронесся сквозь дом, колебля железобетонные конструкции. Свет мигнул раз, другой, и погас, похоже, на всех этажах. А затем в подъезде раздался рев, от которого кровь стыла в жилах, а еще жуткий лязг и грохот. Эдик Маленький матюгнулся сквозь зубы, Джабасян включил фонарик в телефоне, подсвечивая в кромешной темноте их бледные лица. В подъезде снова заревели и зарычали, но уже как будто ниже. «Галактика» Крозенко жужжала на столе.

— Алё...

— Федор, вы там все живы? — проскрипел Блэнько. — Верите мне теперь?

— Да пизде... — начал было Эдик, но на него зашикали.

— Слушайте, это не шутки. Не дай бог щас псих какой-нибудь выйдет и в шкаф с пробками полезет, — торопливо говорил Блэнько; на фоне тихонько всхлипывали. — Вот что, я буду звонить всем, кого знаю, чтобы сидели тихо, а вы уж вызывайте ментуру, пожарников, кого угодно...

— Фомич, ты сам как, в порядке? — Крозенко трясло, но он старался говорить твердо.

— Нормально. Заряд берегите, а то держу пари, скотина эта нам провода оборвала. Звони, если что. Все, удачи!

Крозенко положил телефон в карман и вопросительно посмотрел на остальных. Все, кроме Тоозера, у которого садился мобильник, тоже зажгли фонарики. Фаткуллин куда-то исчез.

— Что же нам делать? — шепотом спросил Томик.

— Если девочка все-таки прячется где-то в доме, — тоже шепотом произнес Ваня Ивин, — и ее найдет медведь, если это вправду медведь... Вы понимаете, какие могут быть последствия.

— Значит, надо его пнуть отседова под жопу! — резонно заметил Эдик Маленький.

— Ага, так ты его и пнешь, — усмехнулся Крозенко. — Эта зараза в полтонны весом, длиной метра два — два с половиной. Я их повидал, когда служил, мы на крыльцо без ружей не выходили. Бывало, сидишь, наблюдения фиксируешь, а он мордой тычет в окно, как ты пальцем в витрину с мясом...

— Только не надо об этом Дамир Дамирычу, он и так на нервах, бедный человек...

— Господа, — послышалось из спальни, — идите все сюда, пожалуйста!

Господа с Крозенко во главе и Ваней Ивиным в качестве замыкающего (он как «заряженный лучше всех» взялся звонить в полицию, пожарную часть и куда еще придется) послушно потянулись на зов. Потайная дверь была раскрыта настежь; Фаткуллин с полноценным фонарем в зубах стоял на коленях возле кровати и вытаскивал из-под нее большой металлический ящик. Крозенко наклонился помочь — ящик оказался очень тяжелым.

— У меня вопрос, — вытащив фонарь изо рта, продолжал Фаткуллин. — Кто из вас, милостивые государи, умеет стрелять?

И он обвел всех страшно утомленным, но все же чуточку задорным взглядом. Тоозер, поглаживая бороду, шагнул вперед.

— У меня лице-ензия охо-отника-а.

— Очень хорошо. Федор Родионыч, вы там что-то говорили о службе на севере?

Крозенко замялся. Он уже лет десять не прикасался к огнестрельному оружию и, сказать по правде, не доверял ни глазу, ни руке. Однако отступать было некуда, и он кивнул.

— Значит, нас трое, уже неплохо. Эдик, и не мечтайте. Возьмите с Томиком со стен самые длинные сабли, только осторожно, они острые, и не обвалите там ничего. Суло, Федор Родионыч, подойдите поближе, — Фаткуллин протянул им другой фонарь, покрутил колесики на ящике и отщелкнул крышку.

«Елки зеленые, мать честная! — изумился про себя Крозенко, внешне, однако, стараясь не подавать виду. — Вот уж квартира чудес, прямо пещера Сезам! Может, у него где-нибудь и противотанковые ракеты заныканы?» Глядя, как Фаткуллин осторожно вынимает сначала одну снайперскую винтовку, потом другую, а следом пистолеты с отдельными глушителями, и штативы, и коробки патронов, Крозенко преисполнялся какого-то восхищенного трепета. Он понятия не имел, откуда у Дамир Дамирыча такой склад оружия и боеприпасов (и насколько это все легально), но сейчас, с белым медведем под дверью, был несказанно рад тому, что выйдет к зверю не с кухонным ножом, а с чем-то посерьезнее.

— Ничего-о себе-е! «Марксман»?

— Угадали. Эта моя, — Фаткуллин отложил одну винтовку, — вторая — Филиппа. Они легкие, удобно стрелять с рук. Только детям ни слова, не нужно им знать... в общем, рано пока. Федор Родионыч, с пистолетами справитесь? Ружья для полярника у меня нет.

— А я уж думал, у вас тут все имеется, чего только не пожелаешь! — криво улыбнулся Крозенко. — Был у меня похожий пистолет, давайте.

— Я тоже умею! — заявил незаметно подкравшийся к ним Ваня Ивин. — Я член спортивного стрелкового клуба «Робин Гуд», у меня и карточка есть... дома.

— Хорошо, возьмите. Как вы все понимаете, это исключительно для самообороны. За каждую гильзу нас полиция будет за шкирку трясти, но это я беру на себя. Разделимся на две группы, в каждой по два стрелка и человек с холодным оружием и фонарем. Федор Родионыч, вы с Томиком и Суло идите наверх, проверьте, что там с крышей, где Горкин. Мы с Иваном и Эдиком пойдем вниз. Надеюсь, кто-нибудь уложит эту скотину.

— А у вас отстрел разрешо-он? — поинтересовался Тоозер. — У нас можно-о, а вот в Латвии штраф от пяти тысяч евро-о, и эт-то за бурого...

— Знаете, давайте не будем ждать, пока он кого-нибудь задерет, потом разберемся, — огрызнулся Крозенко. — Я все понял, Дамир Дамирыч, одна проблема — мы из дома выскочили в основном в чем были, а на крыше холодно.

— Возьмите у меня в шкафу куртку и пальто, кому будет впору, — Фаткуллин указал в сторону прихожей и стал сортировать патроны. Ваня Ивин снова тыкал в экран смартфона.

— Есть успехи? — спросил его Крозенко, роясь среди вешалок. Помимо зимней куртки, в которой был сегодня Дамир Дамирыч, он нашел упомянутое пальто и какой-то пижонский полуперденчик для бега или еще чего.

— Эдуард оказался прав, — вздохнул Ивин. — В полиции меня послали подальше, в пожарной службе сказали, что всех, кого могли, отправили расчищать заносы на главных дорогах. Там десятки аварий и заглохших машин, за несколько часов выпала суточная норма снега, коллапс. Мне дали номер зоопарка, но они трубку не берут.

— Попробуем сами что-то решить с медведем и возобновим поиски девочки, — тихо произнес Крозенко. — Если ничего не выйдет, продолжим звонить, сколько хватит батареи. Томик, ты идешь? Вот, одевайся, и шарф тоже...

— Странное дело, — натягивая дорогое и не слишком плотное пальто, сообщил Джабасян, — света нет в нашем доме и на нашем отрезке улицы, а следующий дом через сколько — сто метров? Там все в порядке. Ладно, внутри провода, но ведь освещение — это совсем другая сеть, почему фонари не горят? Чертовщина какая-то!

— Надо кому-нибудь выбраться отсюда и сообщить, что случилось, — заявил Фаткуллин; он раздавал всем боеприпасы. — Может понадобиться скорая, а мы тут с севшими телефонами. Короче, нужен гонец. Эдик, справитесь?

— Не вопрос, — буркнул тот, — пройти бы мимо суки этой... Я только на хату заскочу, за шмотьем потеплее.

— Хорошо. Повторяю: Крозенко, вы со своей группой — наверх, мы — вниз, выведем Эдика и предупредим жильцов, чтобы не высовывались. Если будете стрелять по медведю, добивайте наверняка. Ну, всем удачи.

Они еще с минуту постояли под дверью, стараясь уловить малейший звук в подъезде, но снаружи было пугающе тихо. Даже когда по площадке и стенам заскользили два ярких белых луча, и отряды медленно двинулись к точкам своего назначения, Крозенко подсознательно сомневался, происходит ли все это на самом деле, или они пребывают во власти страшного, непроницаемого для звуков сна. Воздух в подъезде был как будто разреженный, сверху струился сильный холод. Прижавшись спиной к шахте мертвого лифта, Крозенко на секунду зажмурился, борясь с головокружением; ступени качались, норовили убежать из-под ног. Тоозер потормошил его за плечо и указал пальцем наверх. Между пролетами, мистически кружась в свете фонаря, падали снежинки. Значит, люк открыт... но почему даже там так тихо, не скрипит снег, не стучат шаги? Гриша Горкин был опытным альпинистом и точно пристегнулся бы на скользкой крыше специальным тросом. Так почему не лязгает, не звенит этот трос?..

— Скорее! — шепнул Крозенко, и они втроем побежали на последний, двенадцатый этаж. Здесь уже нанесло тонкий слой снега, в котором, к их общему удивлению, отпечатались следы грубых рифленых подошв. Выходит, в какой-то момент люк открылся сам собой, кто-то из жильцов — скорее всего, Горкин, — заметил это и вылез на улицу. Но как такое возможно? Крозенко отчетливо помнил свистопляску вокруг закупки нового современного кровельного люка с уплотнением и удобной складной лестницей. Эта металлическая дура не могла просто распахнуться, если только кто-то не потянул крышку снаружи. Такой вариант заставил Крозенко поежиться.

— Суло, стойте тут, я проверю. Томик, посвети мне, — он поправил пистолет в выданной кобуре, крепко ухватился за крашенные металлические перекладины и полез наверх. Тишина под лишенным звезд небом стояла такая, что собственное дыхание казалось Крозенко чудовищно громким шумом. Выбравшись из люка, он сразу увидел ровный ряд отпечатков тех же ботинок, что и внизу и, завернув за угол технического выступа лифта, пошел по следу.

Долго искать не пришлось. Возле ближней вентиляционной шахты с примятым жестяным «навесом» лежал без сознания опытный альпинист Григорий Горкин, а в кулаке у него была зажата детская шапочка.

* * *

Следовало отдать должное Степану Стрельному — несмотря на занятия в основном научной деятельностью, практической хватки он не потерял. Открыв дверь с зажженным канделябром в руке (колеблющийся свет свечей и черная водолазка особенно зловеще подчеркивали похоронную бледность доктора), он сразу показал, куда положить беднягу Горкина, достал объемистую аптечку и занялся делом. От нашатыря на ватке Горкин быстро пришел в себя, но сказать ничего толком не мог, а Стрельный запретил «капать парню на мозги». Томик Джабасян шмыгал носом, комкая красную вязаную шапочку с вязаными же косичками. «По-хорошему, — думал Крозенко, — ее в пакет надо и на экспертизу», но при мысли об экспертизе его начинало мутить. Невозможно было поверить в то, что кто-то в их доме обидит ребенка и вдобавок обставит все как паранормальное явление. Впрочем, явление белого медведя в город в любом случае выглядело паранормально.

— Нужно снова подняться на крышу, — хрипя после криков на морозе, заявил Крозенко. — Вдруг найдем... еще что-нибудь. Доктор, как он?

— Переохлаждение, само собой, — ответил Стрельный, — пульс и дыхание слабые, давление ниже нормы, но жить будет. Обморок случился, рискну предположить, от сильного стресса или шока, потому что следов крови нет, ран или царапин тоже нет, и голова в порядке. Хорошо, что он в спецодежде и каске туда полез. Я вызову скорую, если они соизволят кого-нибудь прислать, а пока буду постепенно согревать нашего пациента. Помогите его раздеть, чтобы было быстрее.

Крозенко с Томиком взялись за молнии костюма, Стрельный принес легкие, но теплые одеяла. Тоозер дежурил в прихожей, глядя в темный глазок.

— Доктор, — решился Крозенко, когда Горкина наконец освободили от многослойной одежды и осторожно закутали в одеяло. — Скажите, доктор, можно каким-либо образом навести сразу на нескольких человек, не знаю, коллективную галлюцинацию?

Стрельный пристально посмотрел сначала на него, потом на Томика.

— Вы о происходящем в подъезде? Ну, в случае отравления, скажем, некоторыми токсинами в небрежно приготовленных домашних консервах, особенно грибных... При регулярном и долгом их употреблении... Можно распылить газ в закрытую вентиляцию, но у нас в доме таковой нет. Вас интересует, видел ли я того белого медведя?

Крозенко поскрипел зубами, кивнул.

— Видел, — очень спокойно ответил Стрельный. — Он прыгнул ко мне на балкон, как акробат в цирке, а потом спустился ниже по фасаду. Просто медведь-паук какой-то. Вон, полюбуйтесь, чуть не оторвал плиту ограждения.

Но никто из них не успел подойти к балконной двери. На лестничной клетке снова загрохотало, тут же раздались выстрелы, громкая яростная брань, рык, рявканье, болезненный вопль... Еще череда выстрелов, топот, крик «Помогите! Помо...» и стук двери. Что-то с мерным железным лязгом проскрежетало наверх, затем вниз, оглашая подъезд жутким ревущим эхом.

— Он что, на лифте катается? — еле шевеля губами, пролепетал Томик.

— Электричества все еще нет, — пощелкав выключателем, объявил доктор, — но я не удивлюсь, если медведя заманили в шахту и он там, хм-м-м, перемещается. Коли он по фасаду скачет в метель...

Два, а затем еще три выстрела громыхнули совсем рядом с квартирой Стрельного. Тоозер отпрянул от двери, и сразу же на нее кто-то навалился, бешено колотя в дерево кулаком и, кажется, ногами. Крозенко, не спрашивая ничьего разрешения, бросился открывать... На руки ему, цепляясь за одежду и тяжело дыша, рухнул Фаткуллин. Тоозер резво нагнулся, подхватил винтовку и повернул ключ в замке.

— Доктора! — заорал Крозенко; вместе с Фаткуллиным он осел на пол, жутко отражаясь в зеркале шкафа-купе среди дрожащих огоньков. Левая нога Дамир Дамирыча была неестественно вывернута, и, что еще хуже, исполосована чем-то вроде веера из ножей. Кровь струйками текла на пол, заползая в швы между плитками. Это точно была никакая не галлюцинация.

— А вот сие уже серьезнее, — невозмутимо заметил Стрельный, наклоняясь к ним с другим подсвечником. — Дамир Дамирович, вы опять?

— Стараюсь не разо... чаровывать, — выдавил Фаткуллин, позволяя поднять себя под мышки. — Цапнула меня зверюга. Пули его не берут.

— Что значит «не берут»? — Крозенко ушам своим не поверил. — Раз оно материальное, с когтями, то должно...

— Черта лысого... оно вам должно. Ивин разрядил всю обойму, я стрелял несколько раз, а стреляю я... неплохо. Хоть бы хны. А-а-астарожнее!

— Постойте, а где сейчас Ивин? — Крозенко помог сгрузить Фаткуллина на тахту и теперь беспомощно смотрел то на него, то на хозяина, то на Тоозера с Джабасяном, которые сгрудились рядом. У всех на лицах было одно и то же выражение испуга и робкой, почти детской надежды.

— Мы бежали наверх, — Фаткуллин закрыл глаза, стиснул челюсти, когда Стрельный уложил его ногу на стул, разрезал штанину и стал ощупывать голень. — То есть Ивин тащил меня раненого, мы еще как-то отстреливались... Медведь был... сначала сверху, ч-ч-че-о-орт!.. Потом вдруг выбежал снизу, я не понимаю, как. Мы упали, я палил уже просто сквозь перила. Ивин кричал, за ним... открылась какая-то дверь, у Хикки, кажется, и его втащили внутрь, а я добрался... к вам.

— А Эдик?

— Эдик нормально, мы его довели и выпустили... Это все на обратном пути случилось. Доктор, что там?

— Нужна нормальная обработка раны, противостолбнячная и от бешенства, и что там еще бывает у медведей, — бормотал Стрельный. — Хотя я бы вам, Дамир Дамирович, прописал ампутацию и полный покой, чтобы вы прекратили наконец свои эскапады.

— Эх, доктор, шутить изволите! — нервно рассмеялся Томик, который свернул найденную шапочку и запихал ее в карман пальто. Крозенко похлопал его и Тоозера по плечам и сделал знак обоим выйти в прихожую. Стрельный тем временем перетянул ногу Фаткуллина жгутом и звонил в скорую.

— Мы должны вернуться на крышу, — зашептал Крозенко. — Посрать, извините, что там зверь: если девочка сама от него бегает, она может прятаться в разных местах. Другая проблема — медведь лазает по стенам, того и гляди заберется снаружи к кому-нибудь в квартиру. Нужно задвинуть мебелью окна. Помогите доктору, а я сообщу Блэнько и Софье Андреевне.

— Отец детишек этих едет, — так же тихо проговорил Томик. — Он ничего не знает, зайдет в подъезд, медведь его и...

Но Крозенко был не в состоянии думать о посторонних (а посторонними для него сейчас являлись все, кто не находился в доме). Как поведет себя бригада скорой, ежели таковая прибудет, он тоже понятия не имел. Безумная картина того, как чудовище забирается на балкон Чернолесовых, крушит стекла и, проникнув внутрь, терзает беззащитных женщин и детей, заполонила его воображение, и Крозенко дрожащими пальцами выбрал из контактов номер, на который обещал себе больше никогда не звонить и не писать. Он не единожды порывался вообще удалить этот номер, но всякий раз не мог пересилить чувства гнетущего опустошения в сердце. В конце концов, виновница его неизменной тоски жила с ним в одном подъезде и не собиралась пока никуда переезжать. Не собирался переезжать и сам Крозенко, на такое у него не хватило бы духу.

«Если все обойдется, — поклялся он себе, — брошу пить. Бог, или кто там есть, мне свидетель!» И он нажал кнопку вызова.

Сонечка ответила не сразу, но, кажется, была рада его слышать. Не сильно выбирая формулировки, Крозенко честно рассказал ей, что на лестнице медведь, что Дамир Дамирыч ранен, а на крыше нашли окоченевшего Гришу Горкина и детскую шапочку. Про медведя Соня уже знала от Блэнько, при известии о Фаткуллине охнула, а после шапочки умолкла так надолго, что Крозенко подумал, не прервался ли разговор. В этой длинной паузе он слышал на фоне детские голоса и твердые, но беззлобные ответы мадам Францевой. Неплохая она, в общем-то, женщина, только чересчур энергичная, въедливая и любящая командовать...

— Федор? — прошелестело в телефоне.

— Да? Да, я здесь!

— Спасибо. Я все поняла насчет баррикад. Прошу, постарайтесь... еще что-нибудь сделать. На вас вся надежда, и я... Позвоните потом, хорошо?

Крозенко молча затряс головой, стараясь не хлюпать носом и не выдать себя. Соня повесила трубку. Он глянул на экран (пятнадцать процентов заряда батареи, четверть десятого вечера), тупо вспоминая, как еще вчера в этот же час нетрезвым глазом смотрел выпуск новостей и по своему обыкновению ругался с властями в телевизоре. Как мало времени надо, чтобы перевернуть жизнь человека! Крозенко в гробу видал всякие заумности про кризисы среднего возраста, но сейчас испытывал, пожалуй, те самые описанные газетными «психолухами» ощущения. Он украдкой вытер глаза, покосился на винтовку Фаткуллина, поставленную в угол. Поднял, взвесил в руках. Пожалуй, он справится с такой.

— Суло! — здоровенный викинг как раз загородил книжным шкафом балконную дверь и окна. — Останьтесь здесь, пожалуйста, охраняйте доктора и раненых. Мы с Томиком пойдем на крышу, только переговорю сначала с Фомой Фомичем... Доктор, как там ваши коллеги, будут?

— Выехали, — ответил Стрельный, — но я не стал им рассказывать нашу зоологическую сагу, и вам не советую.

— Ладно, разберемся, — Крозенко уже открыл последние вызовы. — Алё, Фомич? Как вы? Слушай, не могу долго говорить, у нас тут чепе, и телефон скоро сядет. Скажи, камера на улице живая еще? А, тоже обесточена, черт... Ну, вы окна задвиньте чем-нибудь от медведя, хоть частично, и караульте скорую. Ну, не знаю, пускай у тебя переждут, если до той поры не покончим. Нет, не настолько чепе. Все, все, пока, держитесь!

— Федор Родионыч! — слабо позвал с тахты Фаткуллин. — Можно совет?

— Нужно, — плотнее закутываясь в шарф, ответил Крозенко.

— Возьмите какой-нибудь спирт и спички. Если что, постарайтесь поджечь зверя. Даже если пули... отскакивают или в шкуре застревают, хрен поймешь, огонь должен его... замедлить.

Крозенко кивнул, передал полученные «боеприпасы» Томику вместе с пистолетом, а сам взял винтовку. В подъезде вроде было тихо, только Нептун продолжал подвывать у своей двери. Не теряя времени, Крозенко в полной темноте устремился наверх, инстинктивно пригнувшись и выставив перед собой оружие; Томик с саблей наголо прикрывал ему спину. Снег так и кружил в тусклом серебристом свете, лениво оседая на последней площадке, заметая их беспорядочные следы. Глубоко в лифтовой шахте или в подвале продолжало громыхать, словно ведро стучало о стенки высохшего колодца. Натянув перчатки, они вылезли наверх и закрыли за собой люк.

Тучи над городом неспешно уползали прочь: в прорехах грозовой пелены проглядывали звезды, почти полная луна сияла холодным глазом бесконечно далекого прожектора. Томик выдохнул облачко морозного пара, запахнул ворот пальто.

— Держись рядом, — шепнул ему Крозенко; он обогнул прежним путем облезлый выступ и приблизился к вентшахте. Здесь прежде лежал Горкин — на крыше еще виднелся отпечаток его тела. Крозенко повернулся направо, налево, отмечая расположение других шахт. Ни одна из них не была достаточно большой, чтобы служить укрытием для медведя. Указав рукой направление, он крадучись зашагал дальше, отыскивая следы маленьких ног.

— Федор Родионыч! — ахнул сзади Томик. — Смотрите!

На «ветках» антенны с другой стороны лифта торчали, как приманка или издевательское украшение, детские варежки того же цвета, что и шапка. Ругаясь сквозь зубы, Крозенко подошел и снял их — еще сухие, не тронутые снегом, словно их повесили только что, несколько секунд назад. Он вскинул винтовку.

— Выходи! Выходи, кто ты ни есть, дрянь, сука гре...

Тяжелая крышка вылетела, как пробка из бутылки шампанского, а из люка с эффектом небольшого землетрясения выскочил медведь. Крозенко не успел сообразить, как такая махина протиснулась в отверстие площадью меньше квадратного метра; он пальнул, упал за шахту, увлекая за собой Джабасяна, высунулся из-за угла и выстрелил снова. Полярный монстр одним прыжком перемахнул через них, зарычал и снес лапой половину жестяной крышки. Крозенко в лицо ударило каким-то замогильным, воистину арктическим холодом. Пятясь в укрытие, трясущийся Томик вытащил из кармана бутыль с медицинским спиртом и пытался зажечь спичку. Спички гасли.

Крозенко выпрямился, глядя в оптический прицел «марксмана» медведю между глаз. Медведь оскалил зубы.

— Где девочка?! — истинно капитанским голосом рявкнул Крозенко. — Где Алиса Дамира? Сожрал ее, сволочь, и не подавился?

Чудище распахнуло пасть и огласило округу таким ревом, что снег на крыше поднялся причудливыми вихрями. Крозенко зажмурился, но не шелохнулся. Где-то внизу Томик повторял, заикаясь: «С-сейчас, Фед Родионыч, с-с-сейч-час...» И тут началось совсем странное... вместо того, чтобы нападать, медведь застыл и таращился перед собой, как завороженный: маленькие уши встали торчком, затем прижались к плоской голове, передние лапы в каком-то трансе гребли снег, вызывая все новые вихри. Крозенко с ужасом понял, что замерзает, будто прирастает к месту; воздух вырывался из легких студеным туманом, который тут же лип на кожу, на одежду, покрывая ее тонкой ледяной корочкой. Винтовка с каждой секундой наливалась тяжестью, и он чуть не опустил оружие в дрожащих руках... но встряхнулся, помянул черта и, прицелившись, выстрелил. Пуля вонзилась медведю в череп, и в тот же момент Томик с каким-то нечеловеческим воплем кинул бутыль, заткнутую полыхающей красной варежкой. Бутыль шмякнулась медведю о холку и рассыпалась, окатив его пламенем. От боли зверюга взвыла, как бешеная (у Крозенко заложило уши; не выпуская винтовку, он упал на бок и прижался спиной к выступу шахты), завертелась на месте и ринулась к краю крыши, где у парапета намело целый сугроб. Там, вздымая настоящую метель и вырывая когтями лоскуты битумного ковра, медведь рухнул в снег. Опомнившись, Крозенко схватил Томика за шиворот и что было сил потащил к люку. Они оба только что не свалились вниз, чудом не переломав кости.

— Ружья тут бесполезны! Нужна это... военная техника, крупный калибр! — задыхаясь, прохрипел Крозенко. Рев чудовища нарастал, из болезненного становясь все более яростным. Томик, отчаявшись, развел руками.

— Откуда нам его взять, дорогой Федор Родионыч? — они спускались так быстро, как могли на одеревеневших ногах. — Только тварь еще больше разозлим! Зачем она тут вообще, а? Должна у нее быть какая-то цель?

Крозенко резко затормозил на площадке между, кажется, восьмым и седьмым этажами (здесь валялся, освещая побитую пулями стену, брошенный кем-то фонарь). Эта простая мысль как-то не приходила ему в голову. А между тем, рассуждая логически... Будь медведь голодным, он первым делом разорвал бы Фаткуллина, или вправду вломился бы через окно в чью-нибудь квартиру. Сам Крозенко на пару с Томиком тоже могли стать ему поздним ужином, а если предположить, что Гриша Горкин сомлел, увидев зверюгу, то количество кандидатов увеличивалось до четырех. Обычный белый медведь и то скорее пошел бы рыться в помойке у ближайшего магазина, чем охотиться на людей в отдельно выбранном доме на проспекте Амундсена. Ладно, в безусловной необычности «их» медведя Крозенко не сомневался, но если зверь не голоден, что он тут забыл, и чего ради терроризирует жителей?

— Томик, а что, если... — рычащие раскаты и лязг снова сдернули их с места. На ходу роясь по карманам, Крозенко выронил телефон, но возвращаться за ним было безумием. Они слышали, как кто-то наверху зычно гаркнул, отвлекая медведя, и принялся стрелять — может быть, Тоозер, а может, и Фаткуллин выполз на порог с винтовкой. Чуть не врезавшись в дверь собственной квартиры, Крозенко зазвенел связкой ключей, но и у него, и у Томика так дрожали руки, что не было шанса попасть в скважину. Перила вибрировали сквозь все этажи, одним из выстрелов разбило окно в подъезде...

— Эй, кто тут есть? — крикнули внизу.

— Фомич? Мы это, я и...

— Быстро сюда, ко мне! Быстрее!

Бросив возиться с замком, Крозенко с Джабасяном почти скатились на первый этаж. Опираясь на костыль, там дежурил одетый в тельняшку Фома Блэнько, сейчас больше обычного похожий на разъяренного пирата. Ругаясь, на чем свет стоит, он грубо втащил в квартиру обоих неудачливых охотников, захлопнул дверь и не без помощи супруги сдвинул к ней тумбочку, на которую еще навалили всякого барахла. Томик сорвал с себя шарф и стал выпутываться из пальто (у Блэнько было очень сильно натоплено). Крозенко попросил воды.

— Что вы там устроили, обормоты? — кипятился хозяин. — Бегают, орут, стреляют, эсэмэски не читают...

— Прости сердечно, до эсэмэсок руки не дошли, — пробулькал Крозенко. Он отдышался, вытер губы и почувствовал, что вспотел с головы до пят. — Эге, да ты все четыре конфорки включил... и паровая баня! Зачем тропики развели?

— Затем, — в тон ему ответил Блэнько, — что белые медведи в тропиках не живут. Жара им невыносима. Смекаешь?

— Ты смотри, мудро...

— То-то же! Разоблачайтесь, господа, и садитесь перекусить. Томик, да ты у нас франт, оказывается! Где такую шинель отхватил?

«Перекусить» в понимании хлебосольной Нины Матвеевны означало полноценно поужинать, несмотря на поздний час. Увидев заставленный блюдами кухонный стол, Крозенко вдруг понял, до чего проголодался; он ведь крошки в рот не брал с самого обеда, да и язык не поворачивался назвать обедом ту дрянь, которую он поглощал. Фома Фомич терпеливо ждал, пока они с Томиком поедят, а потом потребовал отчет «кратко и по существу». Крозенко изложил все, что видел собственными глазами, а про существо не смог добавить ничего адекватного. Огромных размеров и силы, немыслимо быстрое, хитрое, умное, злое и неуязвимое для огнестрельного оружия. Блэнько слушал, торжественно кивая, будто соглашаясь с каждым его словом. Когда отчет был закончен, он хмыкнул и вытащил свою потертую, видавшую виды «Нокию».

— Я ж тебе все пересылал, Федор... Давай, смотри тут и следующие сообщения.

Минуту или две Крозенко молча нажимал на кнопки и вглядывался в строчки на маленьком черно-белом экране. Потом он отложил телефон и уставился на Блэнько.

— Фомич, откуда у нее твой номер?

— У всех есть мой номер, — усмехнулся тот. — Код от двери забыл? А, позвоню Фомичу, он поможет! Кошка домашняя куда-то по весне улизнула? Звякну Фомичу, у него же на камерах все записано — и кошка, и медведь, и чужой любовник. Фомич вам кто, тетя консьержка? Ладно, ладно, я не сержусь. Ты понял, что там написано?

— Не на сто процентов, — Крозенко еще раз прокрутил короткие и длинные тексты, состоящие отчасти из ломаных русских слов, отчасти из транскрипций латиницей. — Она требует прекратить стрельбу, перестать... «нападать на Tuunbaq». Оригинальная просьба, ничего не скажешь!

— Ты внимательнее читай! — Блэнько раздраженно забрал у него «Нокию». — Своей катавасией мы только еще пуще злим медведя, а нужно просто дать ему спокойно уйти. Она поможет, если ей не будут мешать. Кто в своем уме сунется туда под ваши пули?

Крозенко крепко задумался. В том, что говорил ему друг, было рациональное зерно, однако в контексте происходящего любое здравое рассуждение вызывало сомнения. Что, если всем домом они попали в какую-то жуткую волшебную страну, эдакое зазеркалье, где разумные поступки оборачивались глупостью, а откровенный бред, наоборот, в состоянии спасти ситуацию? Может, для того, чтобы прогнать медведя, надо ему спеть, сплясать или сыграть на балалайке? Есть у кого-нибудь из соседей балалайка?

— Девица Добринского считает, что кто-то вызвал этого Tuunbaq, сам того не осознавая, — наклонившись поближе, прошептал Блэнько. — Она тоже, в общем-то, напугана. Наверняка решила, что подумают на нее, а если, господи упаси, будут человеческие жертвы…

— Погодите, что значит «вызвал»? — встрепенулся Томик. — Это что, дух какой-то северный? Мистическое существо?

— Скорее, мифическое, — буркнул Крозенко.

— Долго же до вас доходит, господа, — хмыкнул Блэнько. — Да, сучность этого зверя явно не от мира сего. Поройся в чертогах памяти, Федор, авось докопаешься… сквозь зеленовый туман.

И верно, что-то эдакое Федор Родионыч Крозенко начинал припоминать. У каждого из множества северных народов, до сих пор чтивших магию и практиковавших ее шаманов, были сложные отношения с тамошними хищниками, особенно такими крупными, как полярный медведь. Им возносили примитивные молитвы, их старались умилостивить жертвами, о них слагали песни и сказки. Кажется, только очень могущественный колдун мог вселиться в тело белого медведя или поработить на время его дух. Какого черта этому духу понадобилось здесь, и кто из жильцов умудрился его призвать — тут у Крозенко по-прежнему не было версий. Но ему очень не хотелось, чтобы в их доме кого-нибудь случайно застрелили, а вину за весь сегодняшний кошмар повесили на эскимосскую девушку.

— Хорошо, Фомич, убедил. Я мобильник посеял, так что звони сам Стрельному, пусть отзывает спецназ, а потом напиши этой укротительнице медведей. Когда там перестанут палить, я выйду и проконтролирую. Томик, ты со мной, или остаешься?

— Обижаете, Федор Родионыч! Я с вами до победного конца!

— Твои бы слова, да… — Крозенко выразительно махнул рукой. — Хоть поели вкусно напоследок. Спасибо вам, дорогие Фома, Нина, за все!

— А ну, отставить! — прикрикнул на него Блэнько. — Тоже мне, нюни распустил. Держитесь недалеко от девицы, смотрите, что она будет делать, но сами не лезьте и других не пускайте. Авось, повезет!

Будь Федор Родионыч человеком верующим, он, наверное, читал бы сейчас «Отче наш» или еще что-нибудь. Стрельный едва слышным в трубке голосом пообещал прекратить огонь и, в случае чего, вколоть бойцам успокоительное. Зверь, судя по шуму, находился где-то между самых верхних этажей и увлеченно доламывал лестничное ограждение. Еще он подпалил своей шкурой несколько ковриков для ног, но на фоне всего остального это были сущие пустяки. Выслушав бесстрастный доклад доктора, Крозенко с Джабасяном разобрали баррикаду у входной двери и, еще раз попрощавшись с супругами Блэнько («До скорой встречи!» — многозначительно произнес Фома Фомич), двинулись осуществлять новый план. Шагая в темноте вдоль стены, Крозенко чуть не наступил на свою «Галактику», целехонькую, но почти сдохшую. Чем выше они поднимались, тем явственнее становились следы разрушения: дыры от пуль, покореженные, а кое-где сломанные перила и прямо-таки рытвины от когтей на старом покрытии ступенек. Лифтовая шахта снаружи была сильно поцарапана, под ногами хрустели стекло и бетонная крошка. Отчетливо пахло паленой шерстью. Они подобрали валявшийся на том же месте горевший фонарь и теперь хотя бы могли освещать себе путь. Это оказалось весьма кстати: в районе девятого этажа перила отсутствовали вовсе, торчали только острые металлические куски стоек. Стена по диагонали от квартиры Стрельного фактурой напоминала сыр, гильзы уныло звякали по ступенькам. В воздухе висела морозная пыль, Томик не выдержал и раскашлялся.

— Простите, кхе, Федор Роди...

— Тише! — шикнул на него Крозенко. — Смотри!

Сначала показалось, будто никто не открывал дверь, а девушка просто просочилась сквозь стену, как привидение. Эскимоска двигалась на четвереньках и совершенно бесшумно: она перелезла через порог, низко наклонив голову, словно протискивалась наружу из иглу. По белому широкому пятну Крозенко догадался, что она надела народный костюм — парку с капюшоном и бахромой, украшенную смутно различимыми узорами. На ногах у девушки были кожаные штаны и мягкие сапоги. Сев на пятки на площадке, она подтащила к себе большой мешок, открыла его и принялась вынимать и раскладывать рядом разные предметы (какие именно, Крозенко почти не мог разглядеть; он выключил фонарь, чтобы не пугать ни девушку, ни зверя). Кажется, там были завернутый в тряпицу кусок мяса, свежая рыбина, бутылка с водой... Эскимоска расстелила опустевший мешок на манер скатерти и расставила «угощение», как на пикнике. Потом она несколько раз глубоко размеренно вздохнула и принялась петь.

Никогда прежде Федор Родионыч не слышал ничего подобного. Это был не привычный вокал, не горловое пение, не свист, не мычание и не чревовещание, а что-то безусловно иное, таинственное и даже какое-то потустороннее. Звуковые волны медленно расходились от девушки, как круги на зеркальной озерной глади, мягко касаясь каждой преграды и обтекая ее. Поразительно, как это место, еще недавно полное рева, воплей и выстрелов, погружалось в почти осязаемую гармонию, оборачивалось «изнанкой тишины». «Минуточку, так она и не поет вовсе!» — мысленно изумился Крозенко. Вибрации воздуха отзывались у него в голове, но если бы он включил записывающее устройство, оно зафиксировало бы лишь тишину. Это откровение, однако, не нарушило магии происходящего: чувство гармонии никуда не делось, а наоборот, росло ввысь и в глубину, приятно расслабляя тело, словно опуская его в теплую ванну. Крозенко лениво, сонно посмотрел наверх, чуточку «выныривая» на поверхность.

Чудовищный медведь, мерцая изнутри, как снежный призрак, стоял на ступенях дальнего пролета и тянул к эскимоске свою плоскую голову на длинной шее.

Крозенко хотел закричать, но из горла не вырвалось даже слабого хрипа. Подле него Томик тоже не мог издать ни звука, только вцепился ему в плечо пальцами, как клещами. Клыкастая морда маячила в нескольких сантиметрах от лица девушки, и было непонятно, что медведь намерен сделать: укусить ее, поцеловать, шепнуть что-то на ухо? Сияние от покрытой инеем шерсти окутало белую фигурку, эскимоска будто парила над площадкой, продолжая колебать воображаемое озеро мерным ритмом внутреннего голоса. Медведь сошел с лестницы, встал на задние лапы, касаясь макушкой перекрытия, и навис над ней, такой маленькой, беззащитной, смешной со своими жалкими подношениями... Крозенко не выдержал и зажмурился, готовясь услышать крики боли, мерзкий треск костей в жутких челюстях и гиблое безмолвие.

Вместо этого спустя несколько долгих секунд до него донеслось мирное громкое чавканье не слишком хорошо воспитанного существа.

Медведь сидел на площадке рядом с девушкой и ел мясо и рыбу (возможно, одновременно). Затем он полакал воду из предложенной миски, фыркнул, разбрызгивая остатки (тут эскимоска тихонько рассмеялась), и начал жаловаться. В том, что чудище именно жалуется, Крозенко ни капельки не сомневался: рябь, которая теперь шла по глади гармонии, была чистой воды обидой, смешанной с досадой и разочарованием. Вот медведь махнул перед собой, показывая, как он метался по подъезду; вот указал наверх и изобразил «на лапах» вихрь и кувырок. Выразительно рыкнув (или рыгнув?) на дверь квартиры Стрельного, он взял еще рыбину и закусил ее горстью ярко-красных ягод. Эскимоска доливала воду в миску и сама грызла кусочек солонины. Когда поток медвежьих горестей иссяк, она снова «взяла слово», гася раздражение зверя состраданием вкупе с тем, что в обычном человеческом общении является доводами и выводами. Крозенко затруднялся представить себе, как выглядит причинно-следственная связь для белого медведя, но эскимоска явно пыталась объяснить ему, откуда взялись страх и агрессия местных жителей. Разумеется, все началось с исчезновения девочки. «Алиса, Алиса, Алиса!» — дрожала поверхность озера одной и той же волной, как секретным кодом. Медведь ласково заурчал и сунул нос в открытую банку сгущенки.

И тут случилось то, что Федор Родионыч смог бы назвать не иначе как «временным переселением душ». Озеро исчезло, превратившись в обычное зеркало в прихожей, и он увидел в этом зеркале себя — зареванную кнопку женского пола трех с небольшим лет от роду, которая, продолжая хныкать, стащила с перегруженной вешалки куртку и стала ее напяливать. Голоса в соседних комнатах шумели, словно далекое море; никому не было дела до нее, Алисы Дамилы Челнолесовой, а Туня пропал, и надо было сию же минуту идти его искать, но никто не хотел идти вместе с ней, маленькой вредной плаксой. Бередя нервишки этими жуткими мыслями, Алиса натянула брошенную на тумбочке красную шапку, проверила в карманах наличие варежек и стала открывать замки. На площадке автоматически включился свет, и она вышла, тихонько затворив за собой дверь.

Сначала следовало разобраться, где именно потерялся Туня, но этим можно было заняться и по дороге. Касаясь правой рукой металлических стоек перил, Алиса побрела вниз по страшно длинному спуску. На пятом этаже она присела на ступеньку отдохнуть, еще поплакала, но собралась с духом и решила немного подумать. Туня проснулся и был с ней все утро, и в садике он тоже был, потому что она кормила Туню кашей, а Вася из ее группы кормил кашей миньона, и они с Васей обсудили, кому каша больше понравилась. Потом они гуляли во дворе, потом был тихий час, который быстро перестал быть тихим, потому что воспитательницы забегали по коридору и стали звонить родителям. Приехал дядя Дамил, он уже забрал брата Виталика из старшей группы и почему-то очень торопился, и говорил, что Алиса копается, хотя в комнате копать было нечего. Остальные алисины братья и сестры ждали за оградой садика, и это было странно, потому что у них еще не закончились уроки, и бассейн, и секция, и кружки. Они все пошли домой, дядя Дамил волновался и смотрел то на небо, то в телефон, а Туня... Вот тут Алиса крепко засомневалась. Кажется, пока она копалась, Туня еще был рядом, и когда они выходили из садика, она, вроде бы, тоже его несла, но за калиткой дядя Дамил взял ее на руки, чтобы было быстрее, и вот тут... Боже, вот тут Туня и убежал! Слезы снова хлынули градом, и Алиса потерла лицо варежками, отчего стало только больнее. Туня пропал на каком-то отрезке пути, который целиком едва укладывался в алисином воображении. В то, что потеряшка сам придет обратно, она не верила, это все были сказки дяди Дамила, чтобы она не плакала. Туня умудрялся заблудиться даже в четырех стенах (что уж говорить о целом городе!), поэтому его непременно надо было выручать.

Топая дальше по ступенькам, Алиса старалась вспомнить ориентиры по дороге до садика. Это оказалось нелегким делом, ведь по утрам они всегда спешили, и она смотрела на мир вокруг с высоты роста папы или дяди Дамила, а высота эта была ох какая немаленькая. Иногда, правда, ее возили на санках, но тогда она видела только снег и лес ног. После подъезда они поворачивали к перекрестку, переходили проезжую часть (посмотреть налево, потом направо), шли вдоль скверика со скамейками, а дальше между домами пониже и подлиннее, чем их собственный, и мимо магазина, еще раз через дорогу и там уже прямо до калитки. На последней площадке Алиса подтянулась на подоконник и поглядела наружу сквозь стекло: метель была такая, что она не видела не то что скверик, но даже улицу. И, тем не менее, попытаться стоило. Алиса уже собиралась отправляться в пешую спасательную экспедицию, когда стекла в окнах вдруг зазвенели, а на козырек над входом мягко приземлился Туня собственной медвежьей персоной.

Алиса широко распахнула глаза и приоткрыла рот. За время своего отсутствия Туня чудесно преобразился. Во-первых, он стал очень большим, почти как папина машина-микроавтобус. Во-вторых, он успел где-то помыться с шампунем. В-третьих, у него выросли длинные зубы и когти — одним из них он зацепил и открыл оконную раму. Снежно-белая лапа протянулась внутрь, и Алиса крепко ухватилась за нее обеими руками. Туня поднял ее так же аккуратно, как папа или дядя Дамил, поставил на козырек, а потом уже двумя лапами усадил к себе на загривок. Ужасная вьюга не хлестала их, а обходила мимо кружащими вихрями, как будто Туня с Алисой были внутри огромного невидимого шара. Тогда Алиса обняла Туню за шею, и они взмыли в воздух...

Ка-а-ак высоко-о-о! Ка-а-ак далеко-о-о! Сначала Туня полетел вокруг дома, так что Алиса видела, что происходит в квартирах с зажженными лампами. Вот одноногий дедушка Фома лежит на диване и смотрит телевизор. Вот Ваня Ивин тоже лежит на диване и читает толстую книгу. Вот Томик, который угощал Алису конфетами (когда папа или дядя Дамил разрешали), сидит за столом и пишет что-то в компьютере, а рядом у него целая гора тетрадок. Вот тетя Соня пиликает на скрипке, а собака Нептун спит на ковре, а маленькая собачка — на кресле. Вот ее собственная квартира: братья и сестры делают уроки, или играют, или тупят в телефоны, и даже не догадываются, что Алиса сейчас смотрит на них снаружи. Это было очень смешно, и она захихикала, выглядывая из-за пушистой холки Туни. Внезапно по ту сторону стеклопакетов началось беспокойство: все Челнолесовы забегали по комнатам, как прежде воспитательницы в садике, а братик Виталик заплакал, а старшая сестрица Кателина сделалась очень бледна и стала куда-то звонить. Алиса хотела постучать в окно и выяснить, что случилось, но Туня уже унес ее дальше в небо.

А потом они совершили посадку на крыше и бросались там снежками, и Алисе стало так жарко, что она сняла шапку и варежки. Туня был мягкий и смешной, и по нему можно было лазить, как по горке, и скатываться по белым бокам. Еще они играли в прятки: Туня накрывал лапами нос и пропадал из виду, а Алиса, хохоча, искала его и всегда находила. Она немного устала, и Туня снова посадил ее себе на шею и полетел над сквериком, над дорогой и чужими домами и улицами. Алисе было тепло и уютно, как будто ее завернули в невесомое пуховое одеяло. Она смотрела сверху на заметенный снегом город, а над головой сквозь дыры в тучах сияли звезды (совсем как блестки на костюме сестры Анюты, которая занималась фигурным катанием). Туня вынырнул в такую дыру, и они оказались выше, чем облака и птицы, выше всех на свете! Это было так здорово, что Алисе очень захотелось поскорее рассказать обо всем братьям и сестрам, и папе, и дяде Дамилу, и друзьям в садике. Она проползла чуточку вперед по шее медведя и шепнула ему на ухо:

— Туня, Ту-уня, отнеси меня домой, пожалуйста...

* * *

«Вольксваген Каравелла» съехал с просеки и заглох. С концами.

Филипп Карлович Чернолесов стукнул кулаком по рулю и позволил себе то, чего не позволял уже десять лет — громко выругался отборным русским матом. Чертова колымага влетела ему в копеечку, а теперь еще и подвела в самый ответственный момент. Дворники замерли, лобовое стекло мгновенно занесло снегом. До ближайшей заправки, если он не ошибался, оставалось километра три, и никто там не согласится помогать с машиной в такую погоду. Ее уже пришлось вытаскивать общими силами два километра назад, и тогда Филиппу Карловичу казалось, что хотя бы в дороге удача ему благоволит. Однако теперь он стоял в лесу, на полпути до города, с плохой зоной приема, саднящей болью в груди и ледяным осознанием того, что пока он ворошил отчеты об очередной партии контрабандных сигарет, где-то в эту метель потерялась его маленькая дочка. Перед тем, как поворачивать на просеку, он с трудом дозвонился до своей старшей, Катерины, но вскоре трубку у нее забрала соседка Софья Андреевна, которая сумела спокойно объяснить, что дома все хорошо настолько, насколько может быть. Сейчас он снова (в десятый ли, в двадцатый раз?) набрал Дамира и услышал все те же длинные гудки. Он пытался убедить себя в том, что Дамир просто забыл телефон дома, когда ушел искать Алису, но сердце подсказывало другое: случилась беда.

Делать было нечего. Достав из бардачка документы и фонарик, натянув капюшон и надев толстые перчатки, Филипп Карлович вылез из «Каравеллы» и тут же согнулся под напором встречного ветра, швырявшего снег ему в лицо. Он отвернул шарф, закрывая рот и нос, поднял руку, стараясь хоть частично защитить глаза, включил фонарик и пошел вперед, по колено утопая в сугробах. Нужно было выбираться на дорогу и ловить попутку, если здесь вообще кто-то ездит. Филипп Карлович нередко срезал часть пути до объездной через лес, и теперь проклинал себя за глупость. Впрочем, на объездной, как ему сказали парни, помогавшие вытаскивать машину, тоже творилось хрен знает что; якобы там авария через все полосы, легковые и грузовые, и эвакуаторы по вьюге никак не доедут. Вот он и попер через лес, дурья башка, а что еще оставалось делать?

Он оступился, чуть не упал. В груди продолжало болеть, отдавая в спину. Прислонившись к дереву, Филипп Карлович опять полез в карман за мобильником. Он уже не видел свою бронзовую «Каравеллу», но и выход из леса на трассу был еще очень далеко. Услышав знакомые гудки, он прокашлялся, получше закутал лицо и побрел дальше. Какие-то жалкие три километра до заправки, а там...

На объездную Филипп Карлович выбрался, шатаясь от усталости, и на обочине опустился на четвереньки, чтобы отдышаться. Он вспотел, замерз и кашлял так, что, казалось, вот-вот разорвутся легкие. Еще чуть больше двух километров... но Филипп Карлович понимал: сейчас он не способен сделать и двух шагов. Он даже не сразу заметил, что на трассе не метет — снег на ближней полосе лежал ровным нетронутым полотном, а на дальней, из города, был прочерчен тяжелыми колесами эвакуаторов. Значит, скоро здесь возобновится движение, значит... Он поднялся, вышел на середину полосы и вгляделся вдаль слезящимися глазами. То ли ему мерещилось, то ли от горизонта вправду неслась, блестя фарами, фура или еще что-то большое...

Филипп Карлович поднял руку с фонарем и хрипло заорал. Красная двадцатитонка с тентом, на котором было что-то написано, засигналила, завизжали тормоза. Из кабины справа высунулся смуглый усатый мужик.

— Бля, ты чё, убиваться тут решил? А ну, вали нахер с дороги!

— Прошу вас... — Филиппу Карловичу казалось, что он со всех ног бежит к фуре, но та катится назад, и расстояние между ними не сокращается ни на йоту. — Пожалуйста! Машина заглохла... Мне звонили... в городе у меня ребенок... Ребенок пропал, дочка, прошу, помогите!..

— Ага, а где мамка твоей дочки? — осклабился мужик.

Филипп Карлович похолодел от ярости.

— Я вдовец. Помогите по-людски, — он решил, что еще раз просить не будет. Пускай уезжают, если хотят, он подождет другую машину... хотя каждая минута ожидания резала, как ножом. Теперь выглянул и шофер, тоже смуглый и усатый, но вроде постарше.

— Боба, пусти его в кабину, — строго сказал он.

— Ты чё, Гарик, сбрендил? — воскликнул первый мужик. — Это ж стопудово мент, запрет нас обоих за милу...

«Мне все равно, что вы везете!» — хотел крикнуть Филипп Карлович, но не успел. Шофер молча отвесил своему соседу подзатыльник и еще строже повторил:

— Боба, подвинься и пусти человека. Давай, залезай, мы и так время потеряли с этой бурей!

На несколько минут к Филиппу Карловичу словно вернулись все силы. Перед тем, как забраться в высокую кабину (мужик по имени Боба продолжал что-то ворчать, но руку протянул), он успел прочесть надпись желтыми буквами: «Линч Лоджистикс. Европа — Азия — страны СНГ». К стыду своему Филипп Карлович обнаружил, что оставил бумажник или на работе, или в машине. «Выскажу благодарность у них на сайте, — решил он, пристегиваясь рядом с Бобой. — Если у них вообще есть сайт».

— Не волнуйтесь, теперь быстро доедем, — с видом индийского раджи заметил Гарик и нажал на газ.

* * *

Вопреки своей фамилии и профессиональной династии в четыре поколения, Иван Николаевич Мостовой пошел не в инженеры-строители, а в учителя истории. Выйдя на пенсию, он давал частные уроки и с удовольствием читал лекции для энтузиастов в районном отделении городской библиотеки. Иван Николаевич очень любил книги, и люди, которые много читали и размышляли над прочитанным, были ему особенно симпатичны. Еще он высоко ценил вежливость, покой, тишину и добрые человеческие отношения.

Вот почему, услышав шум в подъезде, Иван Николаевич отвлекся от томика Сенеки, отложил его на тумбочку подле торшера и с чувством легкой досады вышел в прихожую.

На лестнице, судя по топоту и крикам, творился настоящий кавардак. Кто-то истошно вопил: «Чокнутый, саблю свою убери!», кто-то звал на помощь, кто-то грозился позвонить в полицию или уже туда звонил. Иван Николаевич почувствовал во лбу пульсацию и легкий жар, предвестников надвигающейся мигрени. В свою бытность учителем он спокойно переносил детский гвалт, но вот крики, скандалы и брань взрослых раздражали его неимоверно. Сам он никогда ни на кого не повышал голос, предпочитая решать конфликты цивилизованно и...

— Медвед! Медвед в доме! — заорал кто-то прямо возле его квартиры, и Иван Николаевич инстинктивно отпрянул от двери. Что за безумие, в самом деле? Может, тут впору вызывать скорую, а не полицию? Жутко ругаясь, с грохотом и металлическим бряканьем, источник которого Иван Николаевич не мог определить, хулиган помчался наверх, продолжая голосить насчет медведя. Было слышно, как он колотит кулаками в двери, как жильцы огрызаются и требуют, чтобы псих (придурок, пьянь, наркоша) проваливал подобру-поздорову. Но псих не унимался, и Иван Николаевич вопреки возрастающему дискомфорту начал ощущать и некий научный интерес. Вооружившись зонтом-тростью с металлическим наконечником, он приоткрыл створку на ширину цепочки и громким «преподавательским» голосом спросил:

— Позвольте, что здесь происходит?

Снова раздались стук и лязг, и хулиган торопливо сбежал по лестнице. К своему удивлению, Иван Николаевич понял, что узнает его, хотя и с трудом. Это был не кто иной, как Эдик Маленький из соседнего дома — известный «на районе» рецидивист, не замеченный, однако, в употреблении веществ или неадекватном поведении. Впрочем, сейчас он воистину напоминал буйнопомешанного: растрепанный, всклокоченный, с красным перекошенным лицом и голой катаной в руке. Катана, как показалось Ивану Николаевичу, была не сувенирная, а вполне себе боевая.

— Слава те хосспади! — выдохнул Эдик и подскочил ближе (Иван Николаевич крепче сжал зонтик, отметив про себя неравенство сил и определенную комичность ситуации). — Отец, позвони куда-нить, а? Звероловам там, военным, чтоб мальцов пригнали с автоматами. У нас там ох что, и света нет, пи... пипец!

— Объясните, пожалуйста, — не снимая цепочки, терпеливо попросил Иван Николаевич. — Что такое, что за медведь? Вам плохо? Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Медвед полярный, бля! — заорал Эдик. — Я его видел, мамой клянусь! Только Дамир с Ванькой меня выпустили, как он в окно прыгнул, вот так перемахнул прямо и... Там пацаны стреляют, погибают пацаны мои, слышь?!

— Одну минуточку, — извинился Иван Николаевич и закрыл дверь. Повернув ключ в замке и стараясь не обращать внимания на вопли несчастного, он вернулся в спальню, позвонил в полицию и доложил, что в подъезде дома №143 на проспекте Амундсена находится неуравновешенный гражданин с холодным оружием. Затем он накинул пальто и вышел на балкон. В доме №145, насколько ему было видно, действительно творилось что-то странное: нигде не горел свет, только мелькали редкие крошечные огоньки, и уличные фонари возле входа тоже не работали. В наступившей после метели зимней тишине до ушей Ивана Николаевича долетали хлопки, вправду похожие на выстрелы, отдельные крики и басовитый, колеблющий воздух рев (так звучит некоторая современная музыка, включенная на полную катушку). И хотя снегопад уже закончился, Иван Николаевич ясно различал, что отдельные морозные облака продолжают перемещаться по фасаду, то тут, то там заползая в здание через окна или даже сквозь стены.

Ивану Николаевичу стало не по себе. Да, Эдик Маленький нес безусловную ересь, но что если в доме №145 в самом деле произошло несчастье — теракт, не дай бог, или что-то подобное? Разве виной целого ряда бед не становилось безразличие окружающих? Да сколько раз он сам читал о диких случаях коллективной безответственности, когда никто из свидетелей не оказывал жертве минимальную помощь, надеясь, что этим займется кто-то другой!

Не колеблясь более ни секунды, Иван Николаевич снова позвонил в полицию и четко изложил свои подозрения, благоразумно не упоминая бред о вторжении медведя. Затем он положил трубку и с чувством выполненного долга вернулся к Сенеке.

* * *

Очутившись в чужой темной прихожей, Ваня Ивин сразу попытался встать на ноги, но понял, что сделать этого почему-то не может. Точно — кто-то навалился сверху, придавив его к полу. Ивин затрепыхался, и ему вдобавок зажали рот. Тогда он выкатил глаза и замычал.

— Тихо! — сипло скомандовал его спаситель (или захватчик?). — Молчи, или я тебя вырублю, ясно?

Ивин постарался кивнуть головой. Державший его невидимка напряженно прислушивался. На лестнице раздались еще несколько выстрелов, потом наверху хлопнула дверь. Наверное, это означало, что Фаткуллин в безопасности (Ивину очень хотелось так думать). Невидимка подождал еще пару минут, хмыкнул и принялся ощупывать его, начав с карманов брюк.

— М-м-м!..

— Расслабься, — усмехнулся невидимка. — Просто проверю, нет ли при тебе еще оружия. Ты меня не знаешь, я тебя не знаю, и нахрен мне тут не нужны пистолеты и все такое, понял?

Ивин угукнул, только расслабиться у него все равно не получалось. Он чувствовал, как шустрые пальцы вытаскивают у него из карманов телефон, запасную обойму, ключи, завалявшуюся мелочь, чеки и другие бумажки. Все это, судя по звукам, было сложено в кучку на тумбочке. Закончив обыск, невидимка слез с него и помог подняться.

— Следующее условие, — объявил он сухим, вкрадчивым и не слишком приятным голоском. — Ты никому не расскажешь, что здесь видел — если вообще что-нибудь увидишь в этой темноте. Много вас тут шляется в последнее время... Нашли свою девчонку?

— Н-нет еще, — пробормотал Ивин. Он старался вспомнить, кто именно проверял эту квартиру, когда они обходили дом с Софьей Андреевной, Дамиром Дамировичем, Эдуардом Михайловичем и Томиком Вардановичем, но последние события начисто перекрыли такие малозначительные подробности.

— Хм-м. Есть версии, откуда взялся медведь?

Ивин не ответил. Квартира таинственного затворника, мрак в которой рассеивали только несколько горящих экранов (большой ноутбук и, кажется, два планшета), произвела на него впечатление еще более сильное, чем жилье Фаткуллина. Если у Дамира Дамировича комнаты были заставлены заморскими диковинами и увешаны коврами и оружием, здесь все было загромождено запасами, какие люди делают на случай осады, нашествия инопланетян и прочих ужасов. Не то чтобы Ивин был с такими людьми лично знаком, ему просто попалось пару раз кино с подобным сценарием. Сейчас он ощущал себя будто в бункере из такого фильма. Стены в квартире до потолка были заняты сборными металлическими стеллажами: их полки ломились от продуктов питания длительного хранения, лекарств, комплектов первой помощи, средств личной защиты (от строительных наколенников до противогаза), одежды и разных других полезностей. Прямо рядом с собой Ивин разглядел штабеля консервных банок, пачки муки и макарон, галеты, чай, сахар и кофе. Хозяин склада тем временем отошел к ноутбуку.

— Зачем вам это все? — спросил Ивин, когда к нему вернулся дар речи.

— Я первый задал вопрос, — возразил хозяин (в синеватом свете с экрана стало видно, что это щуплый молодой человек с длинным острым носом и щегольской бородкой). — Вы определили, откуда пришел медведь?

— Нет, а разве это важно? — Ивин искренне считал, что исходные данные тут играют роль весьма незначительную.

— Нельзя недооценивать вестника апокалипсиса, — наставнически заметил хозяин и застучал по кнопкам. На экране открылись окна чатов и какой-то вроде бы форум: на черном фоне выделялись неоново-голубые, розовые и желтые строки мелких букв.

— Простите, кого?

— Грядет зомби-апокалипсис, — объявил хозяин, не переставая набирать текст то в одном, то в другом окне. — И когда он грянет, и все вы от ужаса начнете терять рассудок, мы будем готовы. Я уже готов, — он обвел рукой стеллажи. — Все это сделает меня богаче и влиятельнее любого мафиозника.

— Ч-чего? — выдавил Ивин, невольно пятясь обратно в прихожую.

— Не бойся. Пока бояться нечего. Но представь, когда зомби станут жрать людей, а люди — друг друга, что человек разумный сделает за банку тушенки? Или за острый охотничий нож? Или за палатку, которая не промокает насквозь? Правильно — он сделает все, что ему прикажут. Вопрос в том, с какой стороны в этом дуэте окажешься ты. Ну, подумай.

— Не будет никаких зомби! — пылко заявил Ивин, слегка дрожа от негодования. — И даже если рассматривать ситуацию гипотетически, я бы... Будь у меня столько продуктов и вещей, я бы раздал их нуждающимся! В первую очередь женщинам с детьми и старикам!

Хозяин отвлекся от переговоров (Ивину было уже все равно, откуда у него интернет в обесточенном доме — наверное, запасливый псих и тут перестраховался) и изумленно поднял брови. Глаза у него превратились в две щелочки, а губы над бороденкой разъехались в широкую улыбку.

— Надо же, какой ты! Само благородство, ути-пути...

Ивин вспыхнул. Он стыдился своих приступов горячности как проявления слабости и поспешил исправить ошибку.

— Прошу прощения за несдержанность. Вы только что спасли мне жизнь, а я даже не поблагодарил. К сожалению, не знаю, как вас зовут, — он вытер вспотевшую ладонь о свитер и протянул руку. — Я Иван, рад знакомству.

— И мне очень приятно, уважаемый, — тон у хозяина был довольно ироничный, но на рукопожатие он ответил. — Меня зовут Капитан. Это мой никнейм в интернете. Большего тебе знать не нужно.

И он вернулся к своим чатам. Ивин потоптался на месте, оглядываясь на полки, ящики, коробки, пакеты и свертки. Адреналин схлынул, и пережитый ужас отдавался во всем теле дикой усталостью. Не хотелось даже думать о том, что творится сейчас снаружи, что делают его товарищи по несчастью, и как может маленький ребенок выжить в таких условиях. Ивин вздохнул и устало прислонился к стеллажу с консервами.

— Да ты присаживайся, — не оборачиваясь на него, предложил Капитан. — Есть или пить хочешь? Возьми с крайней полки слева. У меня все разложено по сроку годности. Я бы сам достал, но не могу сейчас... отвлекаться.

Ивин сказал «большое спасибо», взял пачку галет и шоколадный батончик, налил воды в походную эмалированную кружку. Опустившись в низкое кресло, он хрустел и прихлебывал, глядя, как пальцы Капитана летают по кнопкам клавиатуры, как мелькают на экране разноцветные строчки. В черном-черном доме в черной-черной квартире в черной-черной комнате жил-был черный-черный интернет... Ивин чувствовал, что засыпает, и аккуратно отложил в сторонку остатки галет. Нельзя настолько... злоупотреблять гостеприимством... особенно, когда грядет...

Зашуршала полиэтиленовая упаковка, и его укрыли флисовым пледом из анти-зомбячьего набора.

* * *

Иван Иванович Францев отчаянно скучал и одновременно нервничал. Скучал он потому, что единственный на этом празднике университетской жизни не употреблял алкоголь, а нервничал из-за надвигающейся угрозы в лице своего тезки и бывшего коллеги, господина Ростова-старшего. Ростов-старший, в отличие от своего племянника Ростова-младшего, был чудовищно зануден, нахален и упрям. Он будто бы поставил целью всей жизни задавать Ивану Ивановичу самые неудобные вопросы и требовать на них подробные ответы. Вот и сейчас господин Ростов завершал второй круг по залу, загребая канапе со шведского стола и щедро доливая себе в бокал. Очень скоро он должен был оказаться в одной точке с Иваном Ивановичем, и тот заранее морщился от перспективы «приятной» беседы.

— Если бы вы тогда боролись до конца, Иван Иваныч, — Ростов не стал щадить его прелюдией, а сорвался с места в карьер, — то не потеряли бы место и не заляпались по судам! Это я вам говорю! Мотыгин был вор, все это знали, но вы вместо того, чтобы подать встречный иск, взялись писать свои писульки...

— Помилуйте, дорогой Иван Андреевич, — жалобно скривился Францев и взял корзиночку с якобы крабовой начинкой.

— То, как вы бежали под крыло Бурова, хотя Буров был уже в старческом маразме! — разорялся Ростов, которому полгода назад исполнилось семьдесят шесть. — Вся кафедра бы вас поддержала, но вы струсили и пошли искать защиты у бог знает кого! Формальная власть, папье-маше...

— Да будет вам, дела давно минувших...

— Вы потопили собственный корабль! — Ростов энергично взмахнул бокалом. — Прямо под собой взяли и потопили. И ежели хотите знать мое мнение, любезный Иван Иваныч, ваша супруга тоже в этом повинна. Я всей душой люблю и ценю Евгению Ивановну, и тем не менее...

— Прошу извинить! — в кармане завибрировал телефон, и Францев ухватился за него, как за спасательный круг. Он не раз думал о том, что связан с женой некой ментальной цепью, благодаря которой та всегда умудряется прийти ему на помощь в самый острый момент. Оглядываясь на Ростова, он радостно выбежал в соседнюю гардеробную, где было не так шумно, и сдвинул ползунок на экране.

— Да, Женечка, дорогая? Что-что? Погоди, я плохо тебя слышу, — Иван Иваныч до половины зарылся в чью-то шубу. — Как пропала? Господи, какой кошмар! А их отец... ах, понятно. Разумеется, милая. Мне тоже приехать? Хорошо, я не сомневаюсь. Соня с тобой? Безусловно, вы вдвоем лучше справитесь. Да, целую. Ростов передает привет. Пока-пока, звони, если что-то понадобится.

Вернувшись в зал, Францев с удовольствием заметил, что Ростов его не дождался и уже окучивал молодого Бурова, про которого все говорили, что он «унаследует» пост декана, но не ректора. Тут же к Ивану Ивановичу подошли другие его старые соратники, и вечер продолжился во всех отношениях приятнее. Никто из них не выглянул в задернутые плотными шторами окна, не высказался о характере метели, не предположил, сколько несчастных водителей оказалось сейчас во власти снежной стихии. Они говорили о своих студентах, о блестящих защитах, о конференциях с участием нобелевских лауреатов, о славе и блеске былых времен, и глаза их увлажнялись добрыми слезами гордости и ностальгии.

* * *

— Тетя, вы ему сообщите?

Евгения Ивановна покачала головой. Они с Соней раздвинули диван, сняли с кроватей матрасы и уложили спать тех детей, которые уже не стояли на ногах. Было решено всем держаться вместе: забаррикадировав балкон, задвинув мебелью двери в другие комнаты, они сосредоточились в гостиной, откуда был самый короткий доступ в кухню, санузел и прихожую. На всякий случай Евгения Ивановна набрала несколько кастрюль и полную ванну воды и имела под рукой все медикаменты и перевязочные материалы, которые нашлись в квартире. Лекарств было немного — Чернолесовы болели редко и сравнительно легко.

— Почему нет?

Она посмотрела на племянницу. Соня в последние несколько часов вела себя героически, не давая никому ни на минуту усомниться в положительном исходе дела. Она даже сыграла несколько своих любимых вещей на скрипке, которую принесла одна из девочек Чернолесовых. Скрипка звучала средненько, если не сказать плохо; кто-то из детей пытался учиться играть, но устал и бросил. Что ж, так бывает сплошь и рядом...

— Тетя?..

— Как Федор Родионыч? — спросила Евгения Ивановна, по привычке круто меняя тему разговора. — Что он сказал тебе по телефону? Если не секрет.

Соня потупилась над огарком свечи на кухонном столе, шмыгнула носом.

— Мне кажется, я совершила большую ошибку...

— Это когда же? Когда отказалась идти замуж за алкоголика? Милая, не говори глупости.

Соня зажмурилась и вытерла быстро пробежавшую слезинку.

— Он сейчас там, где бродит это чудовище, где стреляют... А Дамир Дамирович ранен, все вправду серьезно и страшно, и...

— На твоем месте я бы обратила внимание на Дамира Дамировича, — заметила Евгения Ивановна и многозначительно подвигала бровями. — Весьма... импозантный мужчина.

— Ох, тетя, ну перестаньте!..

— Н-да, если задуматься, с ним тоже не все прозрачно... Софья, друг мой, давай не будем себя накручивать. Я уверена, все образуется. Ты сама в этом уверена, — она сжала холодные ладони племянницы в своих. — Хочешь, иди поспи. Ты вымоталась.

— Не смогу, — выдохнула Соня. — Лучше... так. Скоро полночь... скоро?

* * *

Дамир Фаткуллин лежал на тахте с ногой, приподнятой на стопку энциклопедий, и слушал мерное «тик-так» в соседней комнате. Почему-то везде, где он оказывался больным или раненым, вот так тикали, сухо отщелкивая секунды жизни, старые часы. Обычно Фаткуллин относился к таким вещам философски или с иронией, но сейчас ему, пожалуй, впервые было по-настоящему страшно. Он пытался, как и всегда в схожих обстоятельствах, вспомнить что-нибудь хорошее, забавное («А тебя как зовут? — Филипп! — Что, вроде Киркорова? Или в честь французского короля? — Ха-ха, скорее, второе, у меня отец — Карл»), а в голову, как враг в окопы, лезли самые тяжелые картины из прошлого. Вот Филипп сидит с ним, хромым и холерным, в какой-то лачуге под горами, ожидая подкрепления. Вот он бежит по коридору, на ходу вытаскивая удостоверение, но видит только, как Филиппа завозят в оперблок, и фельдшер шлет его «с гребаными бумажками» куда подальше. Вот он летит через всю страну после нескольких лет молчания и единственного звонка («Дамир, она умирает»), вот он в очень тихой полутемной гостиной читает вслух «Винни-Пуха» и не понимает, что застрял на той же странице («Ты про Тигру читал уже, дядь Дамир»). Вот Филипп после второго ранения (ножевое, говнюк с пакетом кокаина на границе) просит его поклясться, что при печальном исходе он, Дамир, не бросит его детей. Как будто в таких делах от друзей требуются клятвы...

«Он меня не простит. Я сам себя не прощу».

Судя по звуку, стрелка на циферблате замедлила ход, потом дернулась и замерла.

* * *

Часы, между тем, остановились во всем доме. Покончив с угощением и завершив свой рассказ, Туунбак поднялся, прошествовал наверх к разбитому окну и, истончившись до полуматериальной формы, похожей на морозное облако, торжественно вылетел наружу. Он поднялся над домом, где встретил такой, мягко говоря, неоднозначный прием, охладил обожженные бока зимним воздухом, впитал свежесть январской ночи и отразил ее снежной белизной.

Когда девочка попросила вернуть ее обратно, Туунбак, к своему стыду, немного растерялся. Он помнил, где находится нужное им многоярусное иглу, но на каком именно уровне этой нелепой кучи камней расположено жилье Алисы, он не знал — а потому, как всякий белый медведь, решил искать цель по запаху. Снова отцепив когтем прозрачный кусок льда над снежным выступом, Туунбак проник внутрь и принюхался. Ему крайне не понравилась острая горькая вонь страха, которая теперь витала в иглу, пачкая зеленые, как мох, каменные стены. В одном месте кричали, в другом вдобавок били в бубен, в третьем раздавался тошнотворный писк, как будто дюжину леммингов запихнули в крошечный мешок и принялись трясти. К тому же, Туунбаку был противен неестественно яркий свет, что загорался сам собой, стоило ему пошевелиться. Ворча и двигаясь осторожно, чтобы не уронить уснувшую девочку, Туунбак спустился по зубчатому склону туда, где была ровная твердая земля. Запахи от лазов в разные отсеки иглу были резкими и неприятными, но возле одного закрытого помещения в центре прохода он остановился. Изнутри слабо пахло покоем, то есть пустотой; Туунбак отодвинул гладкую плиту из непонятного материала, за которой обнаружилась маленькая чистая пещера. Как раз такое укрытие он и искал.

Уложив девочку на пол, Туунбак вернул плиту на место, а сам отправился в обход по иглу. Начать следовало со странной стены с кучей гнезд, вырезанных в ее толще, будто ножом. Интересно, какие птицы живут в таких узких щелях, и что за штука с мигающим огоньком висит в углу наверху?..

* * *

— Она в лифте! — выдохнул Крозенко, хватая Томика за грудки и тряся его, чтобы скорее дошло. — Алису спрятали в кабине лифта! Скорее!

— Господи! — Томик еще не очухался, тяжело привалившись к стене. — Там-то мы и не искали, Федор...

— Догоняй! — приказал Крозенко и, не поблагодарив эскимоску, даже не взглянув на нее, помчался вниз. Мозги уже отказывались фиксировать и анализировать каждое из открывшихся ему видений и пережитых событий. Разыскивая Алису, и Фаткуллин, и Соня, и другие соседи минимум единожды прошли мимо входа в лифт, но девочка не слышала их голосов, а они не слышали девочку. Она не стучала, не плакала, не звала на помощь — означает ли это, что малышке совсем худо? Вдруг она там без сознания и уже замерзла?

Скатившись на первый этаж, не обращая внимания на боль в коленях и в спине, Крозенко забарабанил в дверь к Блэнько.

— Фомич! Фомич, открывай! — В проеме показалось испуганное суровое лицо друга в луче тусклого фонарика. — Слава богу! Ломик мне какой-нить дай! Что-нибудь, чтоб дверцу отодвинуть! Она в лифте, Фома, скорее!

— Ах ты ж ешкин кот... Нина, тащи лом из ящика! — крикнул он в прихожую. — Без разницы, все давай! Чего? Федор, там вроде как скорая подъехала.

— Господи, спасибо, в самый раз! — чуть не всхлипнул Крозенко. — У нас безопасно уже, пускай заходят, и вы выходите... Ох, Игорек, слава богу!

— Что здесь? — раскрасневшийся от мороза фельдшер Добринский только что не влетел в подъезд; сзади него маячили еще двое в синих куртках. — Я имею в виду, что еще кроме переохлаждения и резаной раны конечности?

— Младшая Чернолесова спряталась в лифте, — шепотом объяснил Крозенко, — будем ее вызволять оттуда.

— Ага, ясно. Так, вы двое — наверх, в тридцать шестую квартиру, а я здесь, — распорядился Игорек, сдувая со лба буйные кудри. — А это что за шум?

— Я отец! — заорали в тамбуре; двое со скорой пытались вмешаться, но их отодвинули в сторону какие-то незнакомые граждане в коротких пуховиках и с фонарями. — Я отец, пустите! Что вы делаете?

— Она внутри, а дверь... заело или перекосило! — поднатужившись, прохрипел Крозенко. Ломик соскочил и звякнул об пол, Блэнько выругался.

— Боба, сгоняй к машине за инструментом! Свет сюда!

— Эй, какой лох фурой выезд перегородил? — выглянув на улицу, возмутился один из скорой.

— Слышь, ты мне не выступай, да?..

— Вы — в тридцать шестую, щас же! — рявкнул Игорек.

— Алиса! Дайте мне эту железку...

— Федор! — перепрыгивая в темноте ступеньки, вниз бежала Сонечка. — Федор, вы ее нашли? Боже, Филипп Карлович...

— Ментура едет! — запыхавшись, объявил Боба; он протянул Чернолесову большую фомку.

— Куда? К нам?

— Нет, к соседнему дому поворачивает! — крикнул с верхней площадки фельдшер. — Блин, тут стреляли, что ли?..

— Алиса! — Чернолесов вместе с Крозенко налегли на рычаг и наконец-то чуть сдвинули заклинившую дверцу. — Доченька, господи, не волнуйся, папа здесь, папа сейчас... Игорь, она молчит! Я ее вижу, но она...

— Тихо все! — Добринский просунул в кабину руку, нащупал что-то, прислушался. — Пульс есть, ровный, наполненный. Так, теперь все вместе — раз, два...

На счет «три» упрямая дверь со скрежетом отъехала и явила взору жителей дома следующую картину: на полу кабины лифта, свернувшись клубочком, крепко спала Алиса Дамира, прижимая к себе белоснежного мягкого медведя со встроенной в пузо грелкой.

И, разумеется, картина не была бы полной без Ивана Ивановича Францева, который, утомленный университетскими светилами и все-таки встревоженный звонком жены, аккурат в этот самый момент переступил порог своего подъезда.

Короче, все смешалось в доме №145 на проспекте Амундсена.

* * *

Федор Родионович Крозенко медленно поднимается по лестнице. Вот здесь он разбил бутылку. Вот здесь живет Томик Джабасян. Вот и сам Томик подбегает к нему и подхватывает под руку, не давая упасть, и слышен взволнованный лепет Сони, а снаружи все больше синих всполохов сирен, и уже отряд полиции врывается внутрь, освещая мощными лучами их локальный армагеддон.

Хорошо, что Гарик и Боба успели уехать — они и так опаздывали с грузом. Не стали ждать, пока Чернолесов вынесет деньги. Да и не взяли бы.

Сейчас им всем будут задавать вопросы. Что и как случилось? Кто на вас напал? Кто стрелял? По какому праву?

Крозенко очень хочется чего-нибудь выпить. Соня убегает куда-то, возвращается с термосом. Он сидит на ступеньках, тянет горячий чай из крышечки и тонет в усталости, как в мягкой постели.

Спустилась бригада из второй скорой, на носилках — Фаткуллин. Сержант полиции бросается к нему: свидетели говорят, это вы стреляли. Крозенко видит, как Фаткуллин достает из нагрудного кармана удостоверение, и как сержант становится во фрунт и отдает ему честь. Потом машет рукой — пропустить!

— Дамир... — шепчет Крозенко, когда носилки плывут мимо.

— Все обойдется, Федор, — улыбается тот. — Не впервой.

Чернолесов кричит сверху: «Дамир, я приеду!» Фаткуллин смотрит на него, улыбаясь еще шире. Наверное, ему вкололи что-то от боли, и успокоительное.

— И не вздумайте их ругать! — разносится гулко, словно в церкви, повелительный глас Евгении Ивановны. — Это ангэлы, а не дети!

— Федор Родионыч! — Томик снова чем-то напуган. — Там, у соседей, Эдика повязали, ну, с катаной. Увезли его, дорогой, запрут в обезьянник! Ваня! Ваня, ты знаешь уже? Что нам делать?

— Едем в участок! Только надо быстро решить, что говорить в полиции про медведя! — восклицает где-то совсем близко невидимый Ивин. Крозенко вновь морщится от его сверлящего тембра, булькает чаем. Прямо сейчас он не хочет ничего решать. Он хочет просто сидеть вот тут, и чтобы Сонечка рядом гладила его по руке и помогала не пролить напиток из слегка дрожащей крышки.

— Не говорите ничего, — советует еще кто-то, и по сухому бесстрастному тону Крозенко узнает доктора Стрельного. — Дамир Дамирыч замнет стрельбу, а в остальном... Потерялась девочка, все немного перенервничали, отчего случился шум и, м-м-м, небольшой беспорядок. Устранением физических последствий, я полагаю, займется милостивый государь Францев? По пути сюда я слышал что-то такое от его супруги.

Крозенко смеется украдкой и чувствует левым плечом, куда уткнулась носом Соня, что она тоже смеется. Ему вдруг становится очень легко. И какой вкусный чай, хоть и без сахара!

— Вам нужно отдохнуть, — шепчет Сонечка, — идемте, я вас провожу.

Но Крозенко не желает выглядеть перед ней слабаком; не желает, чтобы она снова увидела (теперь уже ясными глазами) его грязную квартиру с бутылками в углу; не желает доброты из вежливости. Последнее, он сам знает, не в сонином характере, но все равно мысленно добавляет — так, для галочки, для гордости. Крозенко встает и помогает подняться ей.

— Спасибо, я сам. Постараюсь поспать, действительно, если смогу после всего...

— Могу предложить эффективное средство, — отзывается Стрельный.

— Нет, благодарю, доктор. Вы не в курсе случайно, как там девочка?

— С ней Добринский, — доктор пожимает плечами, смотрит куда-то сквозь покореженные перила. — Думаю, все будет хорошо, иначе Филипп Карлович тут уже бушевал бы почище нашего медведя.

— Нет, право, Степан Семенович, — возражает Соня, — он всегда такой тихий, учтивый...

— Позволю себе не согласиться. Они с Дамир Дамирычем, — Стрельный неопределенно дергает подбородком, — два сапога пара, и оба... Уж я-то знаю.

«Откуда?» — безмолвно, одним взглядом спрашивает Соня у Крозенко, но и тот лишь молча качает головой. Старые тайны, новые тайны — нет им ни начала, ни конца…

* * *

На следующий день все, кто мог, взяли на работе отгул и принялись разгребать итоги ночного происшествия.

Филипп Карлович, оставив освобожденных от занятий детей под присмотром Сони и Игоря Добринского, поехал в больницу к Фаткуллину.

Томик Джабасян и Ваня Ивин провели остаток ночи в участке, стараясь вызволить оттуда Эдика Маленького, однако Эдику помимо хулиганства впаяли еще и оказание сопротивления при задержании, катану конфисковали как вещдок, и Томик с Ивиным вернулись несолоно хлебавши, но исполненные твердых намерений бороться дальше.

Ивин сдержал обещание: он не рассказал никому о Капитане Хикки и, по правде говоря, сам постарался как можно скорее забыть жутковатые детали своего «визита» в ту квартиру.

Новости о том, что у Томика в доме стреляли, по сарафанному радио дошли до его многочисленных родственников, и бедняга завис на телефоне, убеждая всех и каждого, что с ним все в порядке и спасать никого не нужно.

Суло Тоозер и доктор Степан Стрельный на допросе свалили все, что могли, на Дамира Дамировича (исполняя тем самым его собственное указание) и вышли практически сухими из воды.

Григория Горкина как пострадавшего при поисках девочки толком никто и не допрашивал.

Когда к Фоме Фомичу Блэнько явились с вежливой просьбой предъявить записи с камер наблюдения, Блэнько честно вывалил то, что снял вчера до потери электричества во всем доме. Фрагмента с белым медведем возле почтовых ящиков там, ясное дело, уже не было. Касаемо стрельбы Блэнько сказал только, что «очень шумели, ага», точного времени он не помнит, а из квартиры вышел только когда начали вскрывать лифт.

Евгения Ивановна Францева так активно промотивировала и простимулировала мужа своего Ивана Ивановича, что тот с самого утра занялся поиском электриков и ремонтной бригады. Электрики прибыли оперативно и быстро починили щиты и проводку, а вот с восстановлением внешнего вида подъезда пришлось повременить — сейчас это было место расследования, кое-где обтянутое яркими лентами, и жильцы протискивались мимо них, стараясь не порвать пуховики, пальто и шубы об обломки перил. Починку лифта (либо, скорее всего, его замену, ибо сколько же можно терпеть?) оставили на потом как задачу не столь важную.

Одна из дочерей Чернолесова, которая ранее бросила игру на скрипке, после сольного концерта Софьи Андреевны снова вдохновилась и захотела попробовать еще раз.

Алиса Дамира отделалась легким испугом. Когда наутро у нее спросили, что она помнит, оказалось, что девочке всего-навсего приснился чудесный сон. Игорь Добринский объяснил такой эффект сильными защитными механизмами детского организма и предупредил, что при малейшем беспокойстве Алису нужно будет показать психологу — ну, или для начала хотя бы ему самому. Этот вариант всем понравился.

Таинственная эскимоска из своей квартиры больше не выходила; по крайней мере, Крозенко ее не видел. Сам он подремал кое-как часов до шести, потом встал, умылся и вытащил к контейнерам два пакета пустых бутылок. Помянув добрым словом господина Францева с его идеей сортировать мусор, Крозенко выбросил стеклотару в отдельный синий бак. Затем, чтобы отвлечь голову от нехороших мыслей, он приступил к первому этапу генеральной уборки, а после сходил в магазин и пополнил запасы провианта.

По пути обратно Крозенко столкнулся возле лифта с Игорьком и старшим мальчишкой Чернолесовым — они тоже шли за продуктами.

— Доктор Игорь, — Крозенко знал, что Добринский любит это немного несуразное, но уважительное обращение, — можно вас на пару слов?

— Да, конечно. Я сейчас, — Игорек кивнул мальчишке, и тот вышел на улицу. — Слушаю, Федор Родионович. У вас что-то случилось?

Крозенко страшно смутился.

— Да вот... Вы мне давеча давали листок с телефоном, ну... Программа от алкогольной зависимости. Я его потерял, к сожа... н-да. У вас не найдется еще?

Игорек просиял за стеклами очков, затряс головой, отчего темные кудрявые волосы выбились из-под шапки, придавая ему какое-то веселое сходство с Пушкиным.

— Конечно! Конечно, только с собой нет... Я вам занесу сегодня, хорошо? Федор Родионыч?

Крозенко шумно вдохнул и выдохнул. Сжал губы, потом улыбнулся широко и искренне, как улыбался до сих пор только Блэнько и Соне в те давние светлые времена. Впрочем, кто сказал, что и будущее не может быть, ну, посветлее?

— Хорошо! — он пожал протянутую руку. — Буду вас ждать, доктор.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации к фику:  
Автор Tsar-batushka: https://i.ibb.co/G9D1V90/pic-1.jpg, https://i.ibb.co/X8Cjtfv/pic-2.jpg, https://i.ibb.co/xS1m8J7/pic-3.jpg  
Автор Ruuri: https://i.ibb.co/p0xWZWK/pic-4.jpg


End file.
